Historias de Equestria
by Brony Frozen
Summary: ¿De dónde vienen los alicornios? ¿Quiénes eran los padres de Celestia, Luna y Cadence? ¿De dónde proviene el Árbol de la Armonía ¿Cómo se fundó Equestria? ¿Cómo es que Discord es el último draconequus? Y lo más importante, ¿Quién fue Queen Faust?
1. Alicornios

**TA-DAA, MI NUEVA HISTORIA. CON RESPECTO A MY NEW LITTLE PONIES, CONOCÍ EL BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, Y TENÍA GANS DE HACER UNA HISTORIA COMO ESTA. DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA<strong>

Desde siempre han existido los dragones, al igual que los grifos, mantícoras y demás criaturas mitológicas. Y eso incluye a Pegaso y Unicornio, si estos equinos existieron, por lógica debería de existir también Alicornio. Pero, ¿Cómo llegaron éstos equinos a formar Equestria? Y como eran similares a cualquier caballo, ¿Cómo llegaron a ser una raza tan variopinta? Todo comenzó con una comunidad de Alicornios que, como cualquier animal, sobrevivían y evitaban ser comidos, y eran liderados por una Alicornio buena y justa con su pueblo, pero feroz y agresiva con quienes los amenazaran. La Alicornio líder, de nombre Faust, tenía una hija curiosa que siempre se metía en problemas, hasta ese día.

Como cualquier día, esa calurosa tarde en el bosque era un buen día para pasear, el sol estaba por ocultarse tras las montañas, y un grupo de alicornios volaba bajo hasta las faldas de una montaña, al mismo tiempo que un grupo de caballos, de pegasos y uno de unicornios se dirigían al mismo lugar, provenientes de otras direcciones.

-¡Vamos, Shine! Hay Asamblea y no me la quiero perder –La pequeña alicornio blanca corría por delante de un alicornio claro que jadeaba por la carrera.

-Lauren, ¿Por qué no volamos? Este bosque no es muy tupido –El joven estaba abriendo las alas cuando Lauren se paró en seco.

-Ya conoces las reglas, Shine. Si volamos de día, seremos localizados por las mantícoras, hay que tener cuidado. Los adultos podrán defenderse de las criaturas del bosque, pero nosotros no, así que aprieta el paso, Shine. Los vamos a perder –Dicho eso, la joven volvió a correr hacia la montaña. Shine se quitó unos mechones negros del rostro, rodó los ojos y siguió de cerca a su amiga.

Cuando la luna llena estaba llegando a su punto más alto, los dos adolescentes llegaron a un pequeño valle, en el centro se alzaban cuatro robles enormes, entre los cuales había un claro cubierto con hierba amarillenta. Shine llegó al borde del claro, oculto entre las sombras para descansar, desde ahí podía ver y oír perfectamente lo que dijeran sin ser descubierto, Lauren estaba agachada a su lado.

La muchacha veía hacia la Gran Roca, en la que estaba un caballo palomino, un pegaso negro, un unicornio blanco y su líder, la alicornio blanca.

-Equinos de todos los clanes, el Clan del Alicornio tiene algo que decir- Se hizo oír un Pegaso por encima de las voces de los demás. El pegaso retrocedió, dándole la palabra a la alicornio, que era de la misma altura del caballo, el pegaso y el unicornio.

-El Clan del Alicornio está sufriendo por las mantícoras, sus ataques a nuestro clan han empeorado conforme se acerca la estación de la caída de la hoja –Lauren asintió, ella y su amigo habían tenido suerte, con todas las veces que salían del campamento para explorar –Por otra parte, han nacido muchos alicornios desde la última Asamblea.

Dio un paso atrás, dejando que pasara el caballo, que dio las noticias y novedades de su clan, seguido del pegaso, luego del unicornio. Al finalizar, los líderes bajaron de la Gran Roca, en dirección a sus propios territorios, entonces Lauren y Shine se incorporaron y siguieron en silencio y a cierta distancia a su grupo.

Al llegar al campamento, los alicornios se dispersaron, y Faust se fue hacia su lecho de musgo, se acomodó y alzó las orejas, para pensar. Los dos jóvenes entraron con cuidado al campamento cubierto por las sombras de los árboles, pero al llegar cerca del centro, la líder abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo a los alicornios, frunció el ceño.

-Lauren, Shine, ¿Dónde estaban? –Alzó la cabeza –Huelen a bosque. ¿Nos siguieron, Lauren? Sabes que los menores de edad no pueden ir a la Asamblea, es muy peligroso que salgan, y más por las mantícoras.

Lauren bajó la cabeza, apenada. En ese momento algo brilló en el cielo, llamando la atención de todos los equinos del bosque, era parecido a una estrella fugaz que cruzaba el cielo, hasta chocar contra una cueva en las montañas, Lauren quedó boquiabierta, el lugar donde el cometa había aterrizado. De algún modo, se sentía atraída por el extraño fenómeno.

-No iremos a las montañas, hija. Podría ser peligroso, además, nunca vamos a las montañas, allí hay basiliscos –La joven alicornio se estremeció, el único animal inmune a la mirada de un basilisco es otro basilisco, y con sus colmillos envenenados… la joven asintió y se despidió de su amigo para echarse en su lecho, al lado de su madre, Shine se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y fue hacia su lecho. Antes de cerrar los ojos, él y Lauren intercambiaron un guiño.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos estaban dormidos, los dos alicornios se levantaron y salieron del campamento, con cuidado de evitar al centinela, y alzaron el vuelo para llegar a las montañas. Aterrizaron en un saliente rocoso cercano al lugar donde el cometa cayó, avanzaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cueva, que por lógica estaría deshabitada.<p>

-¿Estás segura de esto, Lauren? Podría ser peligroso.

-Peligro es mi segundo nombre, ahora ven, necesito que… Wow.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te…? Wow –Ambos alicornios estaba contemplando un gran cráter negro, en el centró había una piedra esférica de color blanco que irradiaba su propia luz, la alicornio se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar frente al objeto, con Shine detrás de ella.

-Lauren, creo que ya debemos ir… ¡Ahhhh! -Su amiga no le hizo caso y tocó la esfera con su cuerno. Al instante la piedra dejó de brillar y su iluminó en un aura dorada el cuerno de Lauren, el brillo se extendió por su cuerpo hasta cubrirla por completo, sus ojos brillaron y su pelo blanco empezó a ondear y cambiar de color.

Luego, se detuvo y Lauren cayó al suelo, ahora con la crin rojiza. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Shine, cuya cara estaba inexpresiva, mientras observaba a Lauren de arriba abajo. Se incorporó con cuidado, y oyó gritar a su amigo.

-Lauren… eres… más alta, y delgada. Y tu melena… ¿Qué te pasó? –La aludida tocó su cabeza con un casco, intentando calmar el dolor, al mirarse el casco, no pudo reprimir el impulso de gritar. Su casco de queratina, como el de cualquier caballo, había desaparecido y ahora lo reemplazaba un casco peludo, lo puso en el suelo y resonó como un casco normal.

-Lauren, ahora, cálmate, hay que volver… -Fue interrumpido por un siseo en la entrada, ambos alicornios quedaron petrificados al reconocer el sonido del basilisco, que se arrastraba hacia donde estaban. Presa del miedo, Lauren sintió una fuerza extraña que la recorría hasta su cuerno, pensó en atacar al reptil y ahuyentarlo. Al instante, un rayo de luz iluminó la cueva, seguido de una explosión y el olor a quemado.

-Lauren… has acabado con ese basilisco… lo mataste –Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y se arriesgaron a ver al animal; de su cuerpo salía humo y sus ojos estaban cerrados, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, la piedra blanca del cráter volvió a brillar.

Lauren se acercó un poco, temerosa de que sufriera otro cambio, pero la piedra sólo se abrió a la mitad, revelando una semilla plateada, luego la piedra volvió a apagarse. Esta vez fue Shine quien se acercó para olfatear la semilla, y miró interrogativo a su amiga.

-Creo que deberíamos llevárnosla –Para sorpresa de ambos, el cuerno de Lauren volvió a encenderse, la semilla se rodeó de la misma aura dorada y se acercó a Lauren, que observó detenidamente a su amigo.

-Si alguien pregunta, me encontré con un dragón moribundo y me quedé con una de sus escamas –Shine asintió y la siguió fuera de la cueva.

Estaban a medio camino del campamento cuando Lauren olfateó algo.

-Shine, sígueme –El alicornio estaba nervioso porque los descubrieran, pero siguió hacia el bosque.

-Lauren Faust, más te vale decirme qué planeas, ya deberíamos de estar en casa, el sol ya casi salió –Lauren estaba observando unas plumas escarlata en el suelo, Shine se acercó un poco y de pronto comprendió qué hacía Lauren; plumas de fénix, servían para escribir, si sabías cómo usarlas, pero era un proceso largo y difícil –Olvídalo, Lauren, no nos alcanzarían ni mil años para usarlas.

Pero se quedó callado cuando su amiga usó su cuerno otra vez, esta vez para envolver las plumas en una luz blanca muy brillante. Cuando la luz cesó, las plumas lucían igual, con diferencia de que ahora podían ser usadas para escribir. La alicornio las probó sobre una piedra. Funcionaban.

-Shine, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significaba? –La cara de la joven estaba iluminada por la curiosidad y la alegría.

-¿Qué ahora eres un fenómeno con pelo rojo? –La mirada de la muchacha le dijo que esto iba en serio –Bueno, creo que significa que tienes poderes sobrenaturales y ahora tienes magia.

-Exacto, ahora sí, volvamos a casa. Y llevemos las plumas junto con la semilla.

-Bien –Su madre caminaba de arriba abajo por el campamento –Entonces ahora tu eres la equina más poderosa del bosque, y tienes una semilla y plumas de fénix como prueba –Lauren asintió.

-Al menos deberías peinarte, ¿No crees? –Le preguntó Shine a Lauren cuando su madre se alejó, la chica frunció el ceño y se acomodó la melena con el raro casco –Y, ¿Ahora qué?

-A practicar.

* * *

><p>Unos meses después, Lauren era incluso mejor que los unicornios en magia aunque, siendo honestos, tenían un pobre conocimiento. En las próximas Asambleas, Lauren asistió, a petición de su madre, junto con Shine.<p>

Ambos se hicieron amigos de otros equinos, como Valery, la yegua cuarto de milla blanca y castaña, Dusk, una unicornio gris ratón con calcetas blancas, y Thunder, un pegaso palomino. En todas las reuniones se reunían para conversar y hablar de sus clanes.

Todos se mostraban realmente interesados en los astros que se movían sobre ellos.

-Entonces… viste aquel meteorito caer en la montañas, todos lo vimos. Lo tocaste con tu cuerno y ahora tienes súper poderes –Exclamó impresionado Thunder, lo cual hizo sonrojarse a Lauren.

-Yo no lo llamaría así, sólo he practicado, podría enseñarles a hacerlo.

-Sólo que hay un problema, Lauren –Intervino Valery –Nosotros no tenemos cuerno, cólo tú, Shine, y Dusk –Val los fue señalando uno por uno con su casco, al verlo, Lauren recordó lo que era antes y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo, Lauren? –Preguntó con delicadeza Dusk.

-No es nada –Pero supo que no podía mentirles a sus amigos –Es sólo que… todavía no me acostumbro a éstos cascos, el pelo me cambió, antes brillaba como nieve recién caída, ahora hasta mi cuerno ha empezado a alargarse ligeramente.

-¿Cómo te das cuenta de eso si quedar fuera de tu campo de visión? –Preguntó Dusk, con lo que Lauren bajó las orejas.

-A eso iba. Hasta mi cara está cambiando, siento como si tuviera el hocico diminuto, empiezo a tener una mejor visión periférica, hasta siento que estoy adelgazando. ¿Y si pierdo la figura de caballo? –La alicornio empezó a hiperventilar, entonces Shine usó la recién aprendida telekinesis para golpearla en un costado con una piedra –Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Shine? Estoy entrando en pánico, no muriéndome.

-Oigan, ya tenemos que irnos –Advirtió Thunder al ver que los líderes bajaban de la Gran Roca. Los jóvenes equinos se pararon y siguieron a sus líderes. Thunder, Valery y Dusk tuvieron mucho en qué pensar acerca de su amiga.

Era cierto que su figura se afinaba, pero no dejaba de parecer un caballo por eso, más bien la hacía ver mejor, el pelo rojizo recto, el cuerno largo, su hocico pequeño, sus grandes ojos y sus cascos. Aun así, parecía que le faltaba algo, aunque nadie podía decir qué.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Lauren Faust cambiaba gradualmente hasta que el caballo promedio le llegaba al pecho, entonces ya no había quien la consolara con respecto a su extraña complexión.

-Vamos, Lauren, no es para tanto, eres la mejor haciendo magia que haya visto –Shine le puso un casco en el hombro, pero la alicornio se apartó.

-Shine, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Jamás debí de haber tocado esa piedra, ni encontrar esa semilla. ¿La semilla sigue donde la ocultamos? Quiero verla.

El día siguiente al descubrimiento del cometa, ambos amigos habían enterrado la semilla en una cueva cercana, cubierta de tierra y musgo. Los dos habían dado por hecho que la semilla no estaba viva, al haber estado dentro de la piedra blanca, por lo que ambos quedaron asombrados al ver un pequeño brote plateado y rígido que brillaba débilmente.

-¿Eso es la semilla? Creía que estaba muerta –Exclamó Shine.

-Yo también –Lauren se acercó a olfatear el pequeño brote- Huele a… no sé describirlo, algún tipo de olor que me hace pensar en… en… el olor me hace pensar en la amistad, no puedo describirlo de otra forma, huele así –Shine olfateó la plantita y asintió, dándole la razón a su amiga.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas, sin saber qué hacer.

-No lo sé, tal vez… -Oyeron un gruñido detrás de ellos, al voltear, se encontraron con un lobo que les gruñía con fiereza.

-Lauren, atrás, quieta… -Lauren no le hizo caso a su amigo y se adelantó hasta quedar frente a frente con el lobo, que vaciló al ver frente a sí una yegua tan alta y extraña. Entonces Lauren cargó su cuerno con energía dispuesta a disparar contra el canino, pero el lobo dejó de lado su miedo, lanzándose sobre ella, que en un acceso de pánico, imaginó que tendría que protegerse del animal. El lobo chocó entonces contra una parede dorada semitransparente, en realidad, era una burbuja que rodeaba totalmente a la alicornio.

Por eso, el lobo fijó su atención en Shine, el alicornio apenas pudo concentrarse, y las piedras que sostenía con su magia cayeron al suelo con un repiqueteo, Lauren desapareció la burbuja y golpeó con sus patas delanteras al lobo en las costillas, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien, Shine? –El alicornio estaba muy conmocionado para contestar, sólo se paró y siguió a su amiga a la salida –Estoy segura de que ese brote se convertirá en un gran árbol.

Alzaron el vuelo en dirección al campamento, al llegar, fueron directamente a sus lechos para dormir todo un día, en especial Lauren.

* * *

><p>Soñó que caminaba por una ciudad llena de equinos, todos tenían colores que ningún equino tenía; amarillos, morado, azul, hasta uno verde, había unicornios, pegasos y caballos, ni un solo alicornio, lo que más la desconcertaba era el hecho de que todos medían lo mismo que una de sus patas, no eran caballos, eran ponies. Y todos tenían la misma cara que ella, de hocico pequeño y ojos grandes.<p>

En la montaña había un castillo, movida por la curiosidad, alzó el vuelo hasta llegar ahí, llegó a un balcón del castillo y entró para explorarlo, se quedó de piedra al ver pasar a una alicornio como ella, con diferencia de que ésta usaba maquillaje y su melena ondulaba, eso asustó a Lauren, la melena de la alicornio era rosa, azul y verde. Era seguida de cerca por una alicornio azul oscuro de menor tamaño, con la ondulante melena azul oscuro con brillos que simulaban estrellas al atardecer.

Lo que más la sorprendió fue una tercera alicornio lavanda, el dragón bebé morado y el draconequus que caminaban detrás de las primeras dos alicornios. A pesar de eso, Lauren los siguió en silencio –aunque era un sueño-, hasta que pudo ver mejor a las tres alicornios, la más pequeña, la lavanda, tenía una estrella rosa con destellos blancos en los dos flancos, la azul oscuro tenía una mancha negra con una luna en cuarto creciente, mientras que la mayor tenía un sol dorado. ¿Qué significarían aquellas marcas en sus flancos?

-Así que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Podría aparecer más alicornios para que las pequeñas princesas no se sientan solas–Preguntó el draconequus cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Princesas? No había mas que líderes de clan y criaturas que intentaban cazarlos. Ya de por sí era ilógico que el dragón bebé estuviera junto a las alicornios.

-Discord, deja de lado el sarcasmo. Esto es serio, hay que ir al bosque Everfree a comprobar que el Árbol de la Armonía esté seguro. Llegaron al jardín, que rebosaba de vegetación y todo era verde, allí, la alicornio lavanda hizo brillar su cuerno, en un aura morada, y todos se tele transportaron a una cueva como la que Lauren y Shine habían visitado hace rato. En el centro brillaba un árbol plateado que irradiaba su propia luz, tenía cinco ramas, con una piedra de color cada una, en el centro había una piedra rosa con forma de estrella.

-Bien, el árbol está bien, yo estoy bien, Tia está bien, Lulú está bien, Twily está bien, el dragoncito está bien, todos están bien –Dijo Discord, viendo a cada alicornio mientras hablaba –Y hablando del tema, los Elementos de la Armonía están dentro del árbol, si los sacan el árbol podría morir, lo que significa que…

-Sí, ya nos habías contado eso, Discord, déjate de bromas –El sol empezaba a descender afuera, Lauren se dio cuenta de que mientras el sol bajaba, la alicornio blanca tenía su cuerno iluminado en un aura dorada como la suya, mientras bajaba la cabeza, al tiempo que la alicornio azul marino tenía su cuerno iluminado en un aura cobalto, subía la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la luna, Lauren entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que ambas alicornios movían los astros, pero era imposible; el sol y la luna se movían solos desde siempre.

* * *

><p>El sueño empezó a desvanecerse como niebla, cuando Lauren volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba recostada sobre su musgo de lecho, en el bosque, era el alba y el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Si esas alicornios habían movido los astros, Lauren también podría, para probar su teoría, se alejó del campamento, subió a un árbol desde donde podía observar el amanecer, y encendió su cuerno con energía dorada, se imaginó al sol moviéndose más rápidamente, la recorrió una gran cantidad de magia, empezó a sudar, la magia en su cuerno creció aún más, sentía el poder del sol y… Nada, el sol no se movió gran cosa, en vez de eso, la energía desapareció como si Lauren nunca la hubiera usado. Confundida, bajó del árbol para ir al campamento.<p>

-¡Lauren! Estás aquí, no vas a creer lo que pasó durante la noche –La sorprendió su madre cuando volvió al campamento –Sé que fue real, los otros líderes estaban ahí, estábamos totalmente conscientes de lo que sucedía. Incluso ahora, puedo oírlos en el horizonte; las tribus de ponies del norte van a venir a invadirnos buscando nuevas tierras.

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJA, ¿CREYERON QUE LAUREN IBA A MOVER EL SOL Y LA LUNA? PUES NO, ESE ES TRABAJO DE LAS PRINCESAS DE VERDADA.<strong>

**REVIEW, LIKE, COMPARTIR, ETC.**


	2. Equestria

**BIEN, BIEN, NUEVO CAPÍTLO, VAMOS A VER CÓMO SE CREÓ EQUESTRIA, SI SE ABURREN, ¡NI MODO! JAJAJA, NO, USTEDES SABEN QUE LOS QUIERO**

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA<strong>

Un pony pegaso azul cielo con melena gris oscuro y armadura de metal oteó el bosque desde unas nubes, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la noche, y llamó a un soldado.

-¡Soldado Pansy! Dígame qué ve –Un pony pegaso amarillo con armadura y yelmo llegó trastabillando junto al primer pony pegaso. Forzó la vista para ver en la oscuridad.

-Lo siento, comandante, pero no veo nada.

-Tendremos que acercarnos, veo sombras moviéndose, ¿Serán los arrogantes unicornios? ¿O los simples ponies terrestres? Hay que averiguarlo, soldado –Ambos ponies pegaso alzaron el vuelo y cayeron en picada hasta el suelo. Al llegar a la tierra, las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor -¡Salgan de una vez, canallas!

Una sombra se separó del resto y se acercó para que la débil luz de la luna lo iluminara. Era un caballo pegaso ruano con melena negra, ambos ponies quedaron impactados por la aparición, el pegaso no se veía muy contento.

-¿Canallas? ¿Te atreves a acusar de deshonestos a los pegasos? Ustedes son una burla a los pegasos, son pequeños y tienen colores raros –El comandante se adelantó y voló a la altura de los ojos del pegaso mayor.

-Mira quién habla, ustedes son los raros, son enormes. Y no te atrevas a dirigirte de éste modo al Comandante Hurricane, líder de la tribu de pegasos, somos un grupo poderoso –El caballo pegaso agitó la cola, y salieron más pegasos de entre los árboles, muchos fruncían el ceño, otros tenían los ojos bien abiertos, y uno que otro rascaba el suelo con una pezuña, molestos.

-Comandante, creo que ya debemos irnos…

-¡No! No mostraremos debilidad, hemos pasado por mucho, y debemos encontrar un lugar dónde establecernos. Dije que lucharíamos si fuera necesario, y parece que es necesario.

-¿Qué es lo que desean, ponies? –Preguntó un pegaso negro, adelantándose a los demás. El comandante volteó a verlo, ignorando al primer caballo pegaso.

-Tierras, la nuestra quedó congelada por culpa de la magia de los unicornios, ellos trajeron la tormenta, y los ponies terrestres tienen comida oculta. Movimos las nubes para llevar agua a sus tribus, y así nos lo pagaron. Hemos venido buscando un lugar dónde establecernos y prosperar. Y lucharemos por tener nuestro lugar –El joven caballo pegaso se quedó callado, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya sé! Ustedes quieren su tierra y nosotros no queremos luchar…

-¡Thuder! –El pegaso ruano intentó callarlo, pero el joven siguió.

-Podrían ir a las montañas, está por empezar la estación sin hojas, los basiliscos y dragones ya se habrán mudado, ¿Por qué no se van allá? No los molestaremos, y confío en que no nos molestarán.

Los ponies pegaso pensaron en eso, el comandante decidió volver a su campamento oculto, y los pegasos volvieron al suyo.

-Bien hecho, Thuder, nos has salvado de los ponies –Dijo en tono burlón un pegaso gris ratón cuando pasó junto al joven negro, pero éste no se dejó molestar, en vez de eso, se fue a dormir a su lecho de hierba. Mientras tanto, Hurricane y sus soldados se preparaban para ir a las montañas.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, comandante Hurricane y soldado Pancy fueron a explorar las montañas, buscando un punto elevado y lleno de nubes.<p>

-Esta es la nueva tierra que estábamos buscando –El comandante saltó a tierra desde su nube, aterrizó en una extensión llana en una de las montañas, donde las nubes eran bajas, el soldado Pansy estaba a su lado, viendo el bosque.

-Qué gran vista, puedo ver mi futura casa desde aquí –Hurricane rodó los ojos y plantó una bandera improvisada en la tieraa.

-Yo proclamo que esta nueva tierra será… Pegasópolis –Casi inmediatamente oyó que otro pony gritaba _¡Unicornia!_

-Oh, no, nos han seguido –Exclamó Pansy en cuanto vio a un par de ponies unicornios.

La princesa Platino estaba montada en su asistente, Clover la sabia, detrás de ellas, iba Star Swirl el Barbado, que observaba las plantas, de pronto, alzó las orejas.

-Su Majestad, Clover, esperen –Clover se detuvo instantáneamente.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos, Star Swirl? –Preguntó la princesa Platino, bajando por fin su Clover, se acomodó la corona y se acercó al mago.

-Vaya, vaya, si no son más que ponies –Dijo alguien entre los árboles, Star Swirl iluminó su cuerno y apareció una esfera de luz para ver mejor. De entre los árboles emergió la figura de un caballo unicornio pinto, blanco y negro, que observaba con curiosidad a los ponies.

-Star Swirl, ¿Qué son esos? –Preguntó Clover con la voz temblorosa.

-Son caballos unicornio, mi estudiante. Son como los ponies unicornio, sólo que más grandes.

-Y no manejamos la magia como ustedes los ponies –Un segundo unicornio salió tras el primero, éste era gris ratón con calcetas blancas en las cuatro patas –A excepción de Lauren…

-¿Quién es Lauren? –Preguntó de pronto Star Swirl.

-Nadie –Respondió la unicornio gris al instante, aunque su voz no se oía muy segura.

-Miren, hemos caminado por un largo tiempo, a donde íbamos no podíamos quedarnos: en nuestra primera tierra, los pegasos hicieron que nevara y los terrestres nos negaron comida, la tienen toda para ellos. Los unicornios estamos cansados, necesitamos un lugar donde vivir en paz, son muchas dificultades.

Los caballos unicornios se quedaron callados un tiempo, entonces la adolescente gris tuvo una idea.

-Creo que ya sé, está a punto de llegar la estación sin hojas, los predadores estarán en otra parte. Pueden quedarse en las montañas, ¿No? Aquí el frío de la estación sin hojas es leve y no los molestará –A los ponies se les iluminaron las caras ante tal ofrecimiento.

-En nombre de los ponies unicornios, les doy las gracias –Dijo la princesa Platino antes de ir hacia las montañas, seguida de cerca por Clover y Star Swirl, los caballos unicornios los vieron alejarse.

-Bien hecho, Dusk, has prestado ayuda de forma pacífica y diplomática –La joven unicornio bajó la cabeza y se alejó al trote.

* * *

><p>Valery estaba preparándose para un merecido descanso, cuando un par de voces agudas alertaron a todo el campamento.<p>

-Como sea. Tu lleva el mapa. Mientras yo disfruto de un poco de alivio.

-Si, canciller Puddinghead –Dos caballos pequeños salieron de entre los helechos, el que iba adelante era una pony rojo claro, casi rosa, con la melena roja, usaba un sombrero gracioso sobre la cabeza, detrás de ella iba una pony naranja con melena amarilla, que usaba un mapa a modo de máscara, con hoyos y todo.

Las ponies se pararon en seco al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, los caballos se incorporaron de sus lechos o dejaron lo que estuvieran haciendo para ver a los extraños visitantes. Valery se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente a la pony naranja.

-Ho…hola… somos, ejem, mi compañera es la gran canciller Puddinghead, líder de la tribu de los ponies terrenales…

-Sí, exacto, soy una canciller muy importante que necesita de un poco de alivio. Ella es mi… eh…

-Secretaria.

-Eso, mi secretaria, Smart Cookie. Venimos de muy lejos buscando una nueva tierra. Los ponies pegaso han estado moviendo sus nubes para congelar nuestra tierra, los unicornios los han ayudado y se han aliado en contra nuestra. Pero no lo permitiremos, ¿Cierto, Smart Cookie?

-Si, gran canciller. Así que llegamos hasta aquí. ¿Sabrán de algún lugar en el que podamos empezar de cero? –Los caballos se vieron entre sí, asombrados. Estos ponies venían de muy lejos, buscando un nuevo hogar.

-¡Ya sé! –Exclamó Valery, y contó su idea, dirigiéndose a Smart Cookie –Podrían ir a las montañas, en ésta época del año los predadores han emigrado al sur buscando presas. Pueden quedarse ahí, y cuando esas mantícoras vuelvan, ya no habrá lugar para ellas.

-¿M…mantícoras? –Dijo Smar Cookie antes de que Puddinghead la interrumpiera.

-Sí. Felicidades a mí por haber pensado en eso. Ven Smart Cookie, buscaremos esas montañas para cultivar nuestros alimentos. Hasta luego, ponies gigantes –Y se fue, con Smart Cookie a la zaga –leí esa frase en un libro-.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente.<strong>

-El aire. Los árboles. La tierra. Ésta es la tierra más terrenal en todo el mundo de tierra –Dijo la canciller, abrazando puñados de tierra como una loca. Smart cogió más tierra con su casco, de la que sobresalía un tallo.

-Y además fértil. Perfecta para cultivar.

-En nombre de los ponies terrestres, creo que voy a llamar a este nuevo lugar… eh… ¡Tierraville! –Un silencio incómodo precedió su pequeño discurso.

-¿Qué le parece Tierra? –Puddinghead lo pensó mejor y volvió a hablar.

-¡Tierra! Felicidades a mí por haber pensado en eso. ¡Encontramos nuestro nuevo hogar!

Al instante, Puddinghead escuchó que otras dos voces decían lo mismo, volteó a ver al cielo y encontró al comandante Hurricane, miró las montañas, y encontró a la princesa Platino en una meseta. Los tres líderes se veían incrédulos, habían viajado por muchas tierras, por mucho tiempo, sólo para reencontrarse ahí.

-¡Yo puse mi bandera primero! –Dijo el comandante Hurricane en cuanto reaccionó.

-No es cierto –Replicó la princesa Platino.

-¡Que sí! –El comandante.

-Yo puse la mía antes que primero –Intervino la canciller.

-Ustedes, rufianes, invaden Unicornia.

-Se llama Pegasópolis.

-Tierra.

-¡Pegasópolis!

-¡Unicornia!

-¡Luchemos por la tierra! Y que gane el mejor pony –Declaró Hurricane.

-Eso es bárbaro –Respondió Platino –Clover la sabia. Pon a ese salvaje en el calabozo.

-¿Cuál calabozo? Miren, ¿Tal vez si todos nos calmamos…?

-Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Smart Cookie.

-Voto porla calma –Dijo el soldado Pancy a voz media. Su comandante la escuchó.

-¡Te enviaré a la corte marcial por insubordinación, soldado! Arreglaremos esto en el campo de batalla –Una bola de nieve golpeó en la cabeza al líder pegaso, luego a la princesa Platino, y finalmente, la tormenta llegó a la nueva tierra y los ponies se refugiaron en una cueva.

* * *

><p>Lauren se despertó por el frío, alzó la vista al cielo nublado, el viento la golpeaba en un costado, y la nieve amenazaba con cubrirla por completo, volteó a todas partes buscando a su madre o a Shine, hasta que escuchó a alguien llamándola a gritos a través de la tormenta.<p>

-¡Lauren, Lauren! ¡Por aquí! –Se fijó en una silueta que se ocultaba debajo de un roble, corrió hacia allí, con cierta facilidad por sus largas patas, hasta el refugio -¡Lauren! Qué bueno que estás bien.

-¿Qué está pasando Shine?, ¿Dónde están los demás? –La mirada llena de dolor de su amigo la hizo imaginarse lo peor.

-No lo sé, cuando me desperté, los demás ya se habían ido, me oculté aquí debajo y te llamé. Por cierto, tienes el sueño pesado. Estamos en el epicentro de una tormenta de nieve, tan repentina y violenta que no podremos salir hasta que haya arreciado.

Lauren se estremeció cuando una ventisca llegó hasta donde estaban, Shine la arropó con una de sus alas y la acercó a su cuerpo para mantenerla tibia. Observaron juntos la tormenta.

-Encontraremos a los demás, y a Dusk, y a Thuder y Valery. Los encontraremos –Le prometió Shine en vano a su amiga, con este clima, las esperanzas quedaron sepultadas bajo la nieve.

* * *

><p>Star Swirl corrió contra el viento hasta encontrar un buen refugio: un gran roble. Debajo de él se encontraban dos alicornios, el unicornio se quedó de piedra al ver a los dos jóvenes, una alicornio blanca con pelo rojizo recto, con una complexión parecida a la de una pony adulta –pero más grande-, y un alicornio claro con melena negra que la cubría con un ala para mantener al calor. Ambos alicornios alzaron las orejas al ver al recién llegado.<p>

-Alicornios…

-¿Eres… un caballo pequeño o algo así? ¿Qué clase de equino eres? –Preguntó en un susurro la alicornio blanca. Entonces el unicniro reaccionó.

-Ah, si, soy Star Swirl el Barbado, profesor, biólogo, historiador y alquimista –Se presentó el aludido, acto seguido, se inclinó ante ambos alicornios.

-Eh… -Shine intentó responder algo, pero las palabras no le salían –Ok… no te inclines, Star Swirl, no hay razón para… Lauren, ¿Ahora qué digo? –Shine le susurró a su amiga la pregunta, para que el unicornio no lo oyera.

-Bien, Star Swirl, ¿De dónde vienes? No parece que pertenezcas a ningún clan, por esta zona no hay caballos pequeños –Star Swirl se incorporó y contó a los jóvenes la historia de las tres tribus de ponies, las razones por las que viajaban y sus acompañantes.

-…y no he visto ni a la princesa Platino ni a mi estudiante, Clover la sabia, desde esta mañana –Finalizó su relato el unicornio, dejando asombrados a los dos alicornios.

-Entonces, hay un patrón, por todas partes por donde han pasado y se han encontrado por lo menos dos tribus, la tormenta llega, como si los estuviera siguiendo… -Razonó Lauren tras una pausa, entonces al unicornio gris se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Por supuesto! Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes; Windigos. Son espíritus fríos que se alimentan del odio y la desconfianza, entre más odian los ponies, más frío hará.

-Entonces, esta nevada fue causada por las tres tribus, porque no pudieron hacer nada más que odiar –Dijo Shine con un deje de tristeza –Y ahora esta tierra será tan fría como sus corazones.

-Y no hay nada que podamos hacer –Agregó Lauren. Entonces, como por arte de magia, el viento cesó y la nieve dejó de caer, a lo lejos, en las montañas, los tres equinos pudieron distinguir un corazón de fuego rosa que se elevaba sobre los picos nevados.

-No es posible... Clover no ha llegado a esa etapa de su aprendizaje… ni siquiera yo sé qué es eso, parece… _amistad._

-¿Amistad? Por favor, todo el mundo sabe qué es la amistad, mantiene a los clanes en relativa paz, después de todo, Lauren es quien más sabe de magia y apenas si sabemos ahuyentar a los basiliscos –Dijo Shine, despreciando la magia de la pony unicornio.

-No, no me entiendes, jovencito. Los ponies unicornios son los encargados de levantar el sol, la luna y las estrellas, con la nevada nuestra magia se volvió impotente, por lo que dediqué aquellos años al estudio del _Aurum, _u Oro, llamado comúnmente, mientras las tribus discutían sobre quién había causado la tormenta en vez de buscar una solución. De haberlo hecho, ahora sabrías el poder que poseemos los unicornios ponies –Finalizó Star Swirl antes de dirigirse hacia las montañas, cuando desapareció, ambos alicornios discutieron lo sucedido sin apartar la mirada del punto por donde se había ido el pony unicornio.

-Qué tontería, Lauren, ¿Ponies unicornio moviendo los astros? Sí, claro, y los erizos vuelan… Auch –Lauren le había dado un codazo a su amigo al burlarse de los ponies.

-No te burles, Shine, algo de lo que dijo el unicornio tiene sentido, esta mañan el solse levantó más tarde que de costumbre, y pude perdibir poder en ese tal… Star Swirl, el Barbado. De algún modo siento que hay una conexión entre los ponies y yo. ¿Tendrá que ver con aquel meteorito cuya semilla crece en una cueva lejos de aquí? –Se preguntó la alicornio joven en voz alta, pasado un segundo, su comentario fue recibido por una sonora carcajada de su amigo.

-LOL, en serio, Lauren, creo que la magia se te subió a la cabeza, los astros se mueven solos, uno llegó a la tierra y resultó ser un meteorito mágico que te otorgó poderes, no tiene nada que ver con los ponies, y si tuviera que ver, seguro el pony te lo hubiera dicho.

-No lo sé, como mínimo deberíamos de seguirlo, para asegurarnos de que no le suceda nada –Shine se calló, lo pensó y accedió. Ambos alicornios siguieron los pasos del unicornio gris hacia las montañas, quién iba a adivinar lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

* * *

><p>-Y así, proclamamos a esta nueva tierra…<p>

-¡Equestria! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, plantando una bandera en el centro de un prado. La bandera se parecía a la de Equestria,con la excepción de que en esta no aparecían las hermanas alicornio que representaban el sol y la luna.

El comandante Hurricane, la princesa Platino y la canciller Puddinghead observaban orgullosos la bandera ondear contra el exuberante paisaje del bosque, detrás de los líderes, Dlover la sabia, Smart Cookie y el soldado Pancy estaban sentados juntos sobre una roca, junto a ellos estaban Star Swirl el Barbado, Lauren y Shine, los dos últimos observaban con asombro a los siete ponies que habían fundado su nuevo hogar en el bosque.

-Me sorprende sobremanera –Dijo Star Swirl, con el semblante tranquilo –Clover predijo que las tribus iban a convivir en la Asamblea, si acertó con la convivencia, pero no donde iba a suceder.

-Gracias, maestro –Dijo Clover al oír las palabras que el unicornio mayor dirigía a los alicornios –Me halaga, pero no fue gran cosa, al final, sabía que los líderes no podrían seguir odiándose.

-Tienes razón, después de todo, ya saben que el comandante me desagradaba más que ustedes, chicas –Agregó Pancy, haciendo reír a ambas ponies, al igual que cuando estuvieron dentro de la cueva –Ahora me alegra servir a mi comandante, ahora se ve mucho más calmado –Finalmente, el pegaso se quitó su casco, dejando a la vista sus ojos aguamarina y melena violeta, ambas ponies y alicornios se le quedaron viendo .¿Qué?

-Oh, no es nada, solo que nunca te habíamos visto sin el casco –Dijo Smart Cookie con toda naturalidad, a lo que el aludido se sonrojó, provocando la risa de todos.

-No es nada de lo que avergonzarse, soldado –Lo tranquilizó Lauren cuando terminó de reír –Está bien ser uno mismo, no todos tenemos los mismos gustos o sentido del humor. Sí, todos somos iguales, pero diferentes a nuestra forma.

Los líderes de las tribus oyeron el pequeño discurso de la alicornio y voltearon a verla, era bella, nadie podía dudarlo, lucía como los ponies, se notaba a primera vista, su cara y porte sugería que sabía dar órdenes y hacerlas acatar sin usar la fuerza, la canciller juntó su cabeza con Hurricena y Platino y empezó a hablar en voz baja.

-¿Sabenn? Ahora que tenemos una tierra, hay que hacerla prosperar, ¿Qué tal si empezamos poniéndola a ella como gobernante? –Cuando los dos iban a protestar, Puddinghead los hizo callar –Bueno, no que sea gobernante, al menos crear un pequeño Consejo y que ella nos ayude, se ve que puede manejar cualquier situación.

Los tres líderes discutieron un poco más, hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo, luego, enviaron a Hurricane para que la diera la noticia.

-Señorita… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mi nombre es Lauren, señor comandante –_Wow_ pensó el líder pegaso, _hasta habla como si ya gobernara, con protocolo y todo._

-Sí, señorita Lauren, los demás líderes y yo hemos decidido crear un consejo que maneje ésta tierra, ¿Le gustaría formar parte de este consejo? –Lauren abrió los ojos de para en par y sus rodillas temblaron un poco.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo representante de un Consejo? Vaya, señor, es algo precipitado, ¿No le parece? Ni siquiera soy un pony.

-Oh, eso es fácil de arreglar –Intervino Puddinghead, precedido por Platino –Nuestro primer decreto como Consejo de Equestria es que a partir de ahora, todo equino viviente habitante de Equestria en pleno derecho será considerado pony ante la ley, sin importar su creencia, edad, género o raza. A partir de ahora, Lauren, la alicornio, y su compañero Shine, son considerados ponies alicornio, habitantes de Equestria –Lauren estaba tan feliz que abría abrazado a cada uno de los presentes, incluido Shine, pero supo que no era la ocasión, y se limitó a asentir.

-Muchas gracias, líderes del Consejo, me siento honrada y con gusto formaré parte de su consejo como representante –Aquella noche, mientras ella y Shine se acurrucaban bajo un gran árbol, se imaginaban su futuro en Equestria, en lo profundo de su ser, Lauren sintió la aguda espina del dolor clavada en su corazón, ahora no tenía más familia que Shine.

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes, Lauren, todo va a mejorar –La cubrió con un ala y ambos se durmieron con los ruidos de la noche, mientras tanto, los líderes estaban sentados en una cueva con sus segundos al mando junto a ellos, y Star Swirl sentado en el fondo, como oyente.<p>

-Entonces, mañana llegarán ponies peregrinos que decidieron salir por su cuenta de nuestras antiguas tierras –Dijo Puddinghead –Tal vez el escritor nos pueda ayudar saltándose la explicación y eso –Ante el asombro de todos, Puddinghead rodó los ojos –Lo llamo "ruptura de cuarta pared", puedo ver al escritor que nos escribe y a los lectores que nos leen, pero no se preocupen, los lectores no nos molestarán a menos que le envíe MP's al escritor.

Nadie entendió, pero siguieron con su charla. Programaron la creación de graneros y las áreas que dedicarían al cultivo, también decidieron que Lauren ayudara a acelerar los progresos en la creación de casas con su poder de levitación, que expandiera el terreno llano, idearon las rutas comerciales y mercados, donde iban a poner al ganado, etcétera, todo lo que iban a necesitar para salir adelante en la recién fundada Equestria. Y todo iba a salir muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>UFF, AL FIN, DESCRIBIR TODO LO SUCEDIDO NO FUE MUY FÁCIL, TUVE QUE HACER EL ESFUERZO DE BUSCAR LA TRANSCRIPCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO EN MLP WIKIA. Y AHORA, SE IRÁ EXPLICANDO DE DÓNDE RAYOS SALIERON LAS PRINCESAS.<strong>

**AH, SÍ, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VAMOS A VER A DISCORD**


	3. Draconequus

**OH, YEAH, OTRO CAPÍTULO EN SOLO TRES DIAS, BUENO, ESTABA INSPIRADA. ESTE CAPÍTULO QUEDÓ ALGO COMO DEL TIPO ANGST, PERO TODO EN NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA.**

**FOLLOW PARA EL ESCRITOR QUE ENCUENTRE LA REFERENCIA A BAMBI**

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA<strong>

Era un gran bosque de coníferas, muy pero muuuuuy lejos de la tierra que llegaría a llamarse Equestria, todos los habitantes vivían cerca o en el Gran Árbol, un pino inmenso, casi tan grande como Burj Alifa (el edificio más alto del mundo, hasta ahora), las criaturas que vivían allí habían hecho agujeros en el tronco, de modo que el árbol no sufría daño alguno y ellos tenían sus hogares, la habitación del cachorrito ertaba entre las ramas más altas.

El pequeño cachorro jugaba con los demás, una dulce voz lo llamó, y el pequeño regresó volando a su habitación, donde lo esperaba su madre. Su madre lucía igual que él, solo que se colores más claros, lucía esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre contagiaba al pequeño cachorro.

El pequeño recogió del suelo a su muñeco y se puso a jugar con él, haciéndolo levitar.

-Mira mami, el señor Cabra sabe volar –Su madre sonrió al ver a su hijo jugar con el muñeco.

-Qué lindo, hijo, ahora arréglate, que hay que asistir a la reunión de los nobles –El cachorro hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Nooooo, las reuniones son aburridas, ni siquiera puedo jugar con mis amigos –A modo de respuesta, su madre lo sentó en sus patas delanteras y empezó a peinarlo con su lengua, como los gatos.

-Tu padre va a estar allí –El pequeño soltó una exclamación de júbilo, ya que apenas si veía a su padre y apenas si convivía con él.

* * *

><p>En la reunión, la habitación más alta del árbol, el pequeño cachorro bostezó discretamente un par de veces, para no parecer maleducado, después de todo, era hijo de un noble, por lo que su madre le dio permiso de descansar sobre su larga cola, el cachorro estaba por dormirse cuando escuchó las voces de cachorros mayores.<p>

-Hey, sí, tú, Dipcord, ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? ¿El hijo del ministro no quiere mezclarse con la chusma? ¿Eh? –El pequeño Discord apretó los ojos y gruñó, ese draconequus definitivamente no le caía nada bien. Bajó de la cola de su madre y se sentó al otro lado.

-¡Ay! –Algo le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza apenas se alejó, volteó y descubrió que un draconequus le estaba arrojando piedras, tenía la complexión de una serpiente, con las pates traseras de leopardo y las delanteras de lagarto, tenía una peluda cola de ardilla, el cuerpo era de un tono gris oscuro, alas de azulejo y cabeza de pony, tenía un hocico largo, de color blanco, tenía dos cuernos de búfalo y melena de caballo, negra. Sus ojos eran rasgados como los de un felino, ambarinos, y estaba parado como un cuadrúpedo. Sonreía de forma sarcástica, enseñando sus afilados dientes, en una de las patas delanteras tenía unas piedras negras y redondas, a su lado había otros draconequus jóvenes, la mitad de ellos parados a modo de bípedos, y todos eran diferentes. Discord era el único con alas, patas delanteras, y patas traseras desiguales. Y era apenas un cachorro.

-Ven, pequeño Dipcord, vamos a jugar –Dijo en forma burlona una draconequus bípedo de cabeza rosa con largo pelo naranja y las patas de león cruzadas sobre el pecho.

-Arrrgh, me llamo Discord –Masculló el pequeño en voz baja e intentó ignorar a los jóvenes, otra piedra lo golpeó en la cabeza, se paró y se fue corriendo hacia la salida, sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta. Oyó a los otros draconequus perseguirlo, así que apretó el paso y salió volando hacia el suelo.

Al tocar suelo, una pata con almohadillas lo presionó con fuerza contra el suelo, oyó a los demás draconequus aterrizar junto al que lo tenía contra el suelo, los escuchó reírse de él, se burlaban. Deseó poder estar en otra parte, en un lugar lejos de ahí, o por lo menos hacerles daño y que lo dejaran en paz.

Un viento helado lo golpeó en la cara, qué extraño, estaban a mitad del verano, entonces la nieve empezó a caer, los jóvenes draconequus retrocedieron, el que tenía contra el suelo a Discord se separó de él.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Discord se incorporó de un salto y observó la nieve, maravillado. Ahí donde vivían nunca nevaba, a excepción de los volcanes a lo lejos. Más viento levantó las agujas de pino del suelo, un estremecimiento recorrió al cachorro, hacía mucho frío para volver a la reunión. Con nostalgia, el pequeño Discord pensó en el señor Cabra, pero no era momento para sentimentalismos, la tormenta amenazaba con empeorar.

-Tu problema, enano –Escuchó que decía uno de los draconequus jóvenes antes de alzar el vuelo, al ser mayores, podían soportar el frío un poco mejor. La tormenta empeoró y escuchó a los draconequus caer al suelo y gruñir. Al pequeño Discord sólo se le ocurrió ocultarse en algún lugar del árbol.

Intentó escalar el tronco, que estaba muy liso y se cubrió de escarcha rápidamente, la nieve empezó a arremoliarse alrededor de sus partes y la temperatura descendió un poco más. ¿De dónde había venido esa tormenta? Era muy joven para poder usar las garras, de todas formas, ningún draconequus había tenido hasta ahora la necesidad de usar sus garras.

Se quedó quieto para conservar un poco de calor, entonces advirtió un punto negro en la base del tronco; un agujero entre las raíces que lucía como un buen escondite, donde todavía no entraba la nieve, corrió a esconderse ahí. Dentro estaba relativamente caliente, deseó poder tener a su muñeco con él para hacerle compañía, como mínimo a su madre. O a su padre.

De repente sintió que algo cálido junto a su pata de león, entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad y descubrió que junto a él, estaba su muñeco, el señor Cabra. Lo abrazó de inmediato, sin pensar en cómo había aparecido junto a él, de esa forma, se durmió.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos sintió un molesto dolor por todo el cuerpo, le dolía hasta el más mínimo movimiento, a pesar de eso, logró pararse sobre sus cuatro patas. Asomó la cabeza por el agujero, el suelo y el paisaje eran blancos como las nubes.<p>

El frío de la nieve quemaba su almohadilla de león y lastimaba su garra de águila, insensibilizaba su pata de lagarto y molestaba su pezuña de cabra, mantenía su corta cola de dragón roja en alto para evitar que tocara el suelo, pero no le importó, sólo quería buscar a su madre, y mantener a su muñeco sobre su lomo.

-¡Mamita! –No recibió respuesta- ¡Mamita! ¡Mami…! –Se encontró frente a un pony unicornio gris con capa y sombrero azules, era bastante mayor, con una barba grisácea.

-Tu madre no va a volver, ven, pequeño –El unicornio se alejó de ahí, y Discord decidió seguirlo, movido por la curiosidad y el dolor. No volvería a ver a su mamá, sabía que el unicornio tenía razón, ambos eran lo único que producía ruido sobre la nieve.

-¿Q…qué sucedió con mi mamá, señor?

-Solo llámame Star Swirl, pequeño. Las raíces del árbol donde tuviste la fortuna de ocultarte fue el único lugar donde el frío mortal no se presentó, en todas partes adonde los míos y yo hemos ido sucede lo mismo, como si una maldición nos persiguiera. Eres el único que he encontrado, pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?

-D…Di…Discord, señor y, ¿Adónde vamos? –Saltó por encima de un tronco cubierto de nieve, Star Swirl esquivó las ramas de un árbol caído.

-A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí –Contestó el unicornio vagamente, y siguió caminando –Veamos si encontramos un escondite decente para ti, Discord.

Llegaron hasta una parte donde el bosque se hacía más tupido y continuaron con pocas dificultades. El sol estaba por desaparecer por el horizonte cuando percibieron un fuego a la distancia.

-Ahora, pequeño Discord, busca un lugar donde esconderte mientras regreso con comida –Las tripas del cachorro rugieron, y Discord corrió hacia un árbol cuya corteza era rugosa, bastante bien para escalar. Subió hasta que se sintió protegido por las agujas del pino. Y esperó a que el unicornio volviera.

Regresó al cabo de poco con un cuenco lleno de sopa, el pequeño bajó del árbol, se sentó y engulló la sopa de verduras. Star Swirl sólo lo observó sostener el cuenco con sus patas delanteras, Discord se terminó la sopa y le entregó el cuenco al unicornio.

-Gracias, señor Star Swirl, ¿Ahora qué? –El pequeño miraba con sus grandes ojos al unicornio, esperando su respuesta. Star Swirl le revolvió el pelo al draconequus con una pata.

-No nos puedes acompañar, pequeño. Por lo menos, puedo regalarte algo –Le mostró un libro, que había llevado oculto dentro de su capa, el pequeño Discord sujetó el libro con sus patas delanteras y lo hojeó, era un libro de magia básica escrito por el propio Star Swirl –Y algo me dice que necesitarás esto, además –Le entregó otros dos libros, uno de magia intermedia y uno de magia avanzada.

-Gracias, señor… -Cuando Discord alzó la vista, Star Swirl ya se había ido. El cachorro Discord bajó la cabeza, con algo de tristeza, y voló hasta las copas de los árboles, mientras buscaba donde pasar la noche.

* * *

><p>Descubrió que estaba en el bosque cercano a la capital Concordia, por los comentarios de los ciervos que paseaban por ahí. Hacía años que había estado vagando por el mundo, buscando un lugar al que llamar hogar, hasta ahora, había recorrido el lugar conocido como la Franja, hogar de los dragones, ahí había sido expulsado por su apariencia, y aprendió a ocultarse de mil formas distintas. Ya había leído los tres libros que Star Swirl le había obsequiado, los había repasado y había aprendido todo lo que ahí estaba escrito, ya no necesitaba los libros, pero siempre los llevó consigo como un tesoro inestimable.<p>

Hacía tiempo que había perdido su muñeco, el señor Cabra, cuando pasó por el desierto de Muudi, al otro lado del río de la Franja, cerca de la frontera con Camelu, el reino de los camellos. En la cadena montañosa Himallama había pasado dos años, hasta que las llamas empezaron a poblar las montañas, luego estuvo a punto de ser descubierto en la ciudad de Estagna, de la República de Cervidas, y ahora Discord estaba en la capital de ese mismo país. Vio pasar a una pareja de gamos por debajo de él, y se ocultó entre las sombras del roble, cuando los gamos pasaron, el joven descendió para buscar comida. Hacía tiempo que Discord había aprendido a buscar raíces y frutos en los arbustos, en Cervidas no había los frutos y raíces que conocía, así que se alimentaba a base de hojas y corteza.

Estaba mordisqueando un insípido manojo de hojas de helechos cuando escuchó un grito ahogado detrás de él, volteó rápidamente a ver al alce adulto que lo contemplaba con temor. Discord dejó las hojas en el suelo y retrocedió, listo para huir en caso de ser necesario, el alce no dio señas de querer irse, en vez de eso, se acercó un poco al joven Discord.

-Hey, hola, pequeño. No tengas miedo, no pienso hacerte daño –Discord se relajó un poco pero no bajó la guardia, a lo mejor el alce tenía compañía.

El cérvido se acercó lentamente, de modo que no parecía una amenaza, y Discord se preguntó si los alces eran herbívoros.

-Mira, pequeño, no sé si me entiendas, pero soy un biólogo, y nunca había visto una criatura como tú –A lo mejor era una criatura amistosa, Discord reunió suficiente valor para murmurar.

-Soy un… un draconequus –El alce alzó las orejas, claramente sorprendido por oír hablar al joven –Me llamo Discord.

-Ah, muy bien, joven Discord, me toca presentarme, soy Denai, el alce –Discord se permitió una pequeña sonrisa –Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿qué te parecería que fuéramos a mi casa para que te hiciera un par de preguntas?

La sonrisa tímida del draconequus se desvaneció, había aprendido a desconfiar de los demás, en especial porque las llamas habían intentado cazarlo cual bestia. El alce advirtió eso.

-Oh, bueno, desconfías, entonces podemos platicar aquí –Discord asintió y corrió para internarse en la espesura, esto dejó algo extrañado al alce, al cabo de unos momentos, el niño regresó con tres libros bajo el brazo, que habían estado ocultos dentro de una corteza de árbol, se sentó a modo de bípedo sobre los libros y miró fijamente al alce Denai.

-Ah, ejem… pues, eres un draconequus –Discord asintió -¿Qué son los draconequus?

-Ah, pues somos criaturas con cabeza de pony y partes de diferentes animales, como puede ver, señor, tengo las patas traseras de cabra y lagarto, brazos de águila y león, una cola de dragón, alas de pegaso azul y murciélago y un gran colmillo –Dijo el chico, señalando cada parte del cuerpo que mencionaba, aun no le salían los cuernos. Luego bajó la cabeza con un poco de tristeza –Era el único con pares de patas y alas desiguales, todos los demás tenían patas traseras iguales, las patas delanteras y alas igual.

-¿O sea qué? –Preguntó Denai, sin enterder mucho.

-Los demás, como un bravucón que me molestaba, tenía ambas patas traseras de leopardo, las dos delanteras de lagarto y alas de azulejo. Todos eran similares.

-Oh, ¿Cuáles son los hábitos alimenticios de los draconequus? –Discord intentó distraerse pensando en eso, pero solo lograba recordarle a su casa.

-Algodón de azúcar, plantas, raíces de ciertas plantas, alguna ardilla que pasara por ahí –En ese momento sus ojos empezaron a escocerle (significa que quiere llorar) -, leche… pasta… lo que sea que preprara…

El alce se dio cuenta de la tristeza del niño y decidió poner fin a su cuestionario.

-Está bien, niño, si algo te incomoda podemos no tocar el tema…

-¡No! Quiero hablar de mi vida, siento que solo así me podré sentir mejor –El alce asintió, comprendiendo lo que decía el joven draconequus, se acomodó y escuchó el relato de la corta vida del niño.

* * *

><p>No vio a Denai, ayer le había dicho que ya tenía lo que necesitaba para agregar un nuevo capítulo a su libro, Discord estaba en el lugar donde se conocieron, con los libros bajo el brazo. De vez en cuando se paraba en sus piernas, ya que se había dado cuenta de que era un draconequus bípedo, todavía no tenía necesidad de estar en dos piernas todo el tiempo. No sabía que esperaba, pero esperó.<p>

Denai apareció tan de repente entre los helechos, que Discord extendió las garras de su zarpa de león y bajó las orejas de forma amenazante, antes de darse cuenta de que era el alce adulto, llevaba un par de alforjas sobre el lomo medio llenas.

-Hola, pequeño Discord –El aludido sonrió un poco –Ah, veo que te vas –Discord asintió y se puso un poco serio –Adonde sea que vayas, espero que puedas encontrar una familia.

-Sí, me he quedado aquí más tiempo del necesario, semana y media –Se acomodó los libros bajo el brazo, sujetándolos bien.

-Ah, sí. Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría regalarte algo –Se quitó una de las alforjas, dejándola en el suelo, cuando cayó al suelo se oyó un golpe seco –Ahí adentro tengo un par de libros de biología y física, también hay un par de plumas, botellas de tina y hojas de papel, pareces un chico listo, y seguramente los necesitarás.

-Wow, gracias, Denai.

-No hay de qué, chico –Y acto seguido, ambos se separaron. Antes de que el alce desapareciera por completo, Discord lo oyó gritar –Ah, por cierto, ¡Si buscas un hogar, te recomiendo cruzar el océano, hay un barco que sale de Zebrica hacia la República Tapir en dos meses! ¡No lo pierdas!

* * *

><p>Discord volvió por donde había venido, del sur, tomando una desviación por las montañas Emberbrace, al noroeste del Himallama. Por ahí había muchas aldeas de cabras monteses y alpacas, que pudo evitar con facilidad, tardó dos semanas en cruzar las montañas y más de la mitad del desierto de Muudi, a unos kilómetros de la costa. Era rápido, en un mes, había recorrido una distancia increíble, desde Concordia, la capital de Cervidas, hasta Nadira, un importante puerto comercial de Camelu, estaba agotado, pero debía llegar a Zebrica para antes de un mes.<p>

Ya había leído los libros de Denai, y había aprendido mucho sobre matemáticas, biología, física y un poco de química, ahora sabía diferenciar una vicuña de una alpaca y una llama, ahora comprendía cosas sobre la materia que antes ni se imaginaba.

Le faltaba un tercio de viaje hasta la ciudad más cercana en Zebrica: Whoazambique, que se encontraba a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros lejos del océano, desde ahí voló hacia la costa. Se había dado cuenta, por las cebras que oía desde sus escondites, que Zebrica era un país en desarrollo con poca tecnología, que hacía unos cuantos viajes al año a través del mar hasta la República Tapir, que compraba su mercancía y la cambiaba por dinero, conocido como bits.

Zebrica era una gran sabana mezclada con selva, de forma que recordaba al continente África, del mundo humano, por lo que Discord solo podía moverse en la noche, ocultándose en la hierba alta y evitando a los predadores. Siempre llevó su alforja, con los libros, los objetos de escritura y un mapa del continente, cortesía de Denai. Ahora intentaba escabullirse para subir al barco mercantil, se ocultó detrás de cajas y en las sombras, hasta caer al agua, sabía nadar muy bien, y buceó lejos de la superficie hasta el barco, varios metros lejos de donde estaba, pues el puerto de donde zarparía el barco estaba abarrotado de cebras y antílopes.

* * *

><p>El chico logró escalar por el costado más alejado de la multitud, donde no lo verían, y se escabulló por detrás de una máquina de carga, ahí estaría seguro, y se acurrucó para dormir.<p>

Despertó al cabo de unas horas, cuando el barco ya estaba muy lejos de la costa y el atardecer teñía de rojo el cielo, a Discord le empezaron a rugir las tripas, as que ocultó muy bien sus alforjas y salió en busca de comida.

El capitán del barco, una cebra, estaba tan absorto en su tarea tripulando el barco, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del draconequus, ni siquiera cuando la puerta se cerró con un chirrido. El niño olfateó un sándwich completo sobre el tablero, que todavía no era tocado, se le hizo agua la boca. Se acercó poco a poco, hasta que estuvo prácticamente junto al capitán, entonces el niño se dio cuenta de que la cebra estaba dormida, hasta roncaba. Aprovechándolo, el chico tomó el sándwich y se escabulló, cuando llegó a la puerta, un grito lo petrificó.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Un ladrón se roba mi sándwich! –Discord agarró la comida con la boca, para tener libres los brazos y correr más rápido, llegó a su escondite y sacó la alforja, justo entonces oyó un gran bullicio en cubierta: los tripulantes cebras y antílopes lo buscaban, y no tardarían en encontrarlo. No había donde ocultarse, ni un sitio donde estuviera a salvo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en tierra, en la República Tapir.

-¡Ahí está! –Escuchó gritar a alguien, era el fin, lo capturarían y nunca encontrarían un hogar, entonces recordó una antigua tradición que una vez oyó decir a unos dragones, que chaquear los dedos una vez era de buena suerte y te favorecía. Discord había creído que solo eran supersticiones, pero en estos momentos agradecería cualquier ayuda.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Con la pata de león sujetaba su alforja, con la garra de águila chasqueó los dedos, pensando con desesperación en estar en tierra firme, los tripulantes del barco ya casi lo alcanzaban, al pequeño se le escapó una lágrima, antes de oír un rugido en los oídos, oyó una pequeña detonación, percibió un brillo blanco repentino, los gritos de las cebras y antílopes cesaron de golpe, y el piso de madera del barco fue reemplazada por hierba corta. Todo eso un microsegundo después de haber chasqueado sus dedos, por fin abrió los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que veía; estaba en tierra firme, había hecho algo que ningún draconequus había hecho antes. Se había teletrabsportado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿TELETRANSPORTACIÓN? ¿POR QUÉ NO? AHORA SABEN EL PORQUÉ DE QUE A DISCORD LE DIGAS "SEÑOR" DEL CAOS. LO DEL CAOS SALDRÁ MÁS ADELANTE.<strong>

**RECUERDEN,SI ENCONTRARON LA REFERENCIA, MP**


	4. Señor del Caos

**HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA**

El joven Discord estaba practicando la teletransportación en un callejón de Terristris, la capital de la República Tapir, en plena noche. No podía salir durante el día, se alimentaba de las sobras y lo que consiguiera robar, y todas las noches volvía a aquel oscuro callejón para practicar magia. Llevaba más de diez años en la ciudad.

Hasta ahora, podía teletransportarse con facilidad a donde quisiera, junto con lo que llevaba. Le gustaba usar la magia como ningún draconequus antes lo había hecho… pero lo entristecía el hecho de ser el único, muchas noches lloró en silencio, aunque supo que eso no mitigaría el dolor.

Una noche que lloró de más, decidió continuar, ahora con un nuevo objetivo, en vez de buscar un hogar, buscaría una familia. Pero en Terristris no podría, tenía que más hacia el norte, así que tomó sus cosas y estudió el mapa de Star Swirl. Lo más cercano era Ottapaw, la capital de Canida, pero quedaba muy lejos, como a tres días usando teletransportación. Otro obstáculo era que entre la isla de la Repúbilca Tapir y Canida, muy adentrado en tierra, no había aldeas ni ningún lugar donde parar.

-Bien, tengo que intentarlo –Y preparándose para el viaje, chasqueó los dedos.

Apareció en medio de la tundra, una corriente de aire alborotó el pelo del chico, que tiritó un poco, entonces su acomodó las alforjas sobre el hombro y empezó a caminar. A las pocas horas, cuando el sol estaba cerca de lo más alto, el estómago de Discord empezó a gruñir.

-Mmh, si puedo teletransportarme chasqueando los dedos, tal vez así pueda conseguir comida –Se concentró en los ruidos de su estómago y chasqueó los dedos, cuando abrió los ojos, casi se desmaya del susto; un montón de comida con piernas bailaba frente a él, se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que no alucinaba, la comida seguía allí.

La comida lo saludó y se puso a bailar algo parecido al baile irlandés o escocés, ese en el que solo se usaban los pies. Discord estaba asustado, entonces chasqueó los dedos, esta vez pensando en algo COMESTIBLE, para variar. La comida bailarina se convirtió en platos de frutas, de postres y de carne, solo faltaba algún líquido.

Discord se sentó y tomó un trozo de algodón de azúcar, que curiosamente estaba húmedo, no se dio cuenta hasta el último momento, entonces saboreó el algodón rosa junto con leche con chocolate, observó el algodón de azúcar rosa, se veía delicioso, al apretarlo, se formó un charco de leche con chocolate en el suelo, Discord se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, chasqueó los dedos y las sobras desaparecieron, entonces siguió su camino hasta que fue de noche, como podía aparecer su propia comida, tardó mucho en atravesar la tundra, como seis meses.

* * *

><p>Llegó a Ottapaw, una gran ciudad en la que vivían los perros diamantes, se encontró en medio de un camino con un perro, cuya reacción fue saltar, gritar y correr a ocultarse, sin darle a Discord la oportunidad de hablar, bajó las orejas y siguió caminando.<p>

Cada vez que intentaba hablar con alguien, este salía corriendo, pronto hubo carteles con su cara en todas partes, y supo que tenía que irse, en ese lugar no tenía futuro, y siguió su camino hacia el norte. Ahora sería de la altura de un pony adulto normal, parado en dos patas. Tampoco tuvo mucha suerte en Quebark City, sus encuentros duraron algo así como un par de años, hasta que se dio por vencido.

Pasó el Broken Leylands, y llegó hasta el pastizal, conocido comúnmente como el salvaje Oeste, en la parte más al oeste. Se encontró con una manada de búfalos, que por suerte primero oía y luego actuaba, les contó la desafortunada historia de su corta vida, desde su vida en el bosque Draconequus, en el hemisferio sur hasta ese día, pasando por Cervidas, el alce Darius, el incidente en el barco a Terristris, y los encuentros en Canida.

Los búfalos aceptaron que el chico se quedara con ellos hasta el final del salvaje Oeste, pues estaban por hacer su migración anual hasta la parte más al este del lugar. Discord no paró de agradecerle hasta bien entrada la noche, los búfalos siguieron, y siguieron y siguieron caminando, día y noche, deteniéndose solo para comer y descansar.

En determinado momento, los búfalos, y Discord, se detuvieron en la cima de un acantilado poco profundo, ahí la tierra era fértil y crecían plantas verdes y corrían arroyos, el pequeño draconequus tenía la boca seca. No había usado su magia desde que conoció a la manada, pues temía que lo echaran al creerlo brujo. Estaba a punto de descender, cuando una gran pezuña lo detuvo, el líder de la manada.

-Cuidado, pequeño dragón, este valle es engañoso; hay serpientes bajo las rocas, escorpiones detrás de las plantas, salamandras en el agua. Hay que ver donde pisa uno, para no sufrir ningún daño –Discord asintió, de algún modo, esos búfalos lo creían un dragón, y no se parecía en mucho a uno.

Él y unos cuantos búfalos bajaron deslizándose por la cuesta, al llegar abajo, empezaron a investigar, Discord estuvo olfateando cada centímetro cuadrado del área, para ello, tenía que agacharse o ponerse en cuatro patas. Una vez se encontró con una víbora de cascabel, y la ahuyentó usando su magia, de modo que la hipnotizada serpiente regresó torpemente a su guarida. Ese proceso se repitió cada vez que no había nadie cerca y se encontraba con algo peligroso, no hizo el truco con ratones y codornices.

Al mediodía, ya había examinado todo el lugar, y el resto de la manada bajó para beber del río y comer plantas, una joven búfalo le llevó esmeraldas a Discord, no eran nubes de algodón de azúcar, pero eran aceptables.

Continuaron su camino cuando terminaron, Discord encontró a la pequeña búfalo, era fácil de identificar por su tamaño.

-Hola, soy Discord –La chica volteó a verlo con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Discord? No sabía que los dragones pudieran tener nombres tan raros.

-Ah, bueno, es que… -Se acercó un poco más a ella para que nadie los oyera, la chica era un poco más baja que él, así que decidió seguir en cuatro patas, aunque ya no fuera tan cómodo –Verás, en realidad no soy un dragón, soy algo llamado draconequus.

-¿Draconequus? Entonces eres dragón en parte –Razonó la niña. Siguieron caminando por unos minutos, entonces ella agregó –Soy Corazoncito Alado, por cierto.

-¿Corazoncito Alado? –Al parecer él no era el único con un nombre extraño -¿A qué viene ese nombre?

-¿Ves esta pluma? –Señaló el adorno de su cabeza, la banda de tela con una pluma de águila en ella –Cuando era muy pequeña, atrapé un águila que estaba posada sobre una roca, el ave intentó alejarse volando conmigo encima, pero al final la derribé.

-Ah, ¿Para qué querías atrapar un águila? –Los búfalos son herbívoros, después de todo.

-Usamos sus plumas para adornos, la que yo atrapé sólo perdió un par de plumas, las que yo ahora tengo en mi cabeza, por eso me pusieron Corazoncito Alado, cuando sea adulta me llamaré Corazón Alado.

Discord asintió, conque los búfalos cambiaban sus nombres, ¿No? –Durante el trayecto, Corazoncito Alado y Discord se volvieron amigos, platicando sobre el pasado, el futuro y el cielo.

-Esa es la constelación de la Osa Menor, y esa la de la Osa Mayor –Señaló la búfalo una noche, cuando las estrellas brillaban en lo alto –Y esa de ahí, es Orión, esas tres estrellas son su cinturón.

-¿Cómo encuentras las constelaciones? Yo solo veo un montón de estrellas.

-Mi mamá me enseñó desde pequeña –En ese momento, Discord bajó las orejas, hablar de la familia lo ponía melancólico, pues él no volvería a ver a la suya, Corazoncito se dio cuenta de eso –Oh, lo siento.

-No, está bien, es solo que a veces, miro al cielo, y recuerdo lo que fue –Pensó en su padre, al que casi nunca veía, pero respetaba, y en su madre, a quien más amaba. Luego recordó su muñeco de cabra, que había quedado olvidado en las montañas.

-Ya es hora de dormir –Anunció la búfalo, sacando a Discord de sus pensamientos, se acurrucaron en el suelo, al lado de la madre de Corazoncito Alado, Discord observó a madre e hija, y pensó en lo afortunada que era su amiga, suspiró y se durmió.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la zona este del salvaje Oeste, donde perdía su nombre, más al este, había tierras desconocidas, tanto para los búfalos, como para Discord.<p>

-¿Qué hay allí? –Corazoncito Alado estaba a su lado.

-Equinos, la leyenda dice que hay caballos, o ponies, que viven regidos por un pony mayor que los demás, no sé de qué se trata, pero algo me dice que tu camino te llevará con ellos –El jefe se acercó a Discord, Corazoncito Alado inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

-Aquí nuestros caminos se separan, pequeño dragón. Ve tranquilo, pues los ponies te recibirán con los brazos abiertos: ellos aceptarán a cualquier criatura, sea búfalo o dragón, grifo o cebra-

-Muchas gracias, jefe –Discord inclinó la cabeza, después se dirigió a Corazoncito Alado, y vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Prométeme que nos visitarás algún día –Discord la abrazó.

-Lo prometo. Adiós, Corazoncito Alado –Alzó el vuelo y desapareció tras una nube, los búfalos, el salvaje oeste, y el calor se quedaron atrás, Discord chasqueó los dedos y sus alforjas aparecieron con él. Esos dos meses las había dejado en un lugar desconocido, una especie de limbo que ni él mismo conocía.

A partir de ese momento, viajó más despacio, ya no tenía tanta prisa, pero nunca perdió de vista su objetivo: encontrar un hogar, y tal vez una familia. Su corazón le dijo que eso no lo encontraría entre los búfalos y sus migraciones anuales, ni siquiera encontraría un hogar junto a su amiga, se detuvo a descansar en la cima de una gran montaña empinada, desde donde se veía un valle cubierto de pasto corto, más allá, en la loma de una montaña mucho más alta, se alzaba un castillo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un castillo? –Sacó los mapas de Star Swirl y los extendió sobre el suelo, volvió a guardar los que marcaban rutas que ya había seguido, dejó afuera un mapa que mostraba el salvaje oeste y las tierras más allá, el lugar donde estaba no tenía nombre, entonces sería un lugar nuevo.

Seguramente habría habitantes en ese castillo, que relucía a la luz de la tarde, así que se teletransportó al castillo.

Se sorprendió al encontrar una ciudad, que conformaba las torres y otras secciones de lo que había creído un solo castillo, en realidad eran montones de casas, de piedra blanca, algunas de madera, bien construidas y decoradas, en la sección más alta de la ciudad, había un verdadero castillo blanco impecable, con adornos morados y dorados. Después de fijó en los habitantes, en su mayoría ponies unicornios, otros pegasos y unos cuantos ponies terrenales, con las cabezas en alto, usaban trajes y vestidos largos –al estilo Renacimiento-, el draconequus fue subiendo por la ciudad, saltando de techo en techo, de modo que nadie lo vería, sujetó sus alforjas con ambas manos.

Estaba sudando cuando llegó al muro del castillo, chasqueó los dedos y volvió a estar fresco y en forma, se agachó detrás de un árbol que crecía cerca del muro, se acomodó sobre las ramas del lado del castillo, y se recostó, listo para descansar. Lo sobresaltó un ruido agudo y desafinado, la risa de un pequeño, se puso en guardia y retrocedió para que la sombra de las ramas lo protegiera.

Vio a una pequeña pony unicornio blanca, con melena rosa, ¿Lo más sorprendente? Tenía dos alas de pegaso en la espalda, sentada, había otra pony unicornio con alas, también blanca, con la recortada melena rojiza, tenía un dibujo en su flanco, llevaba una corona dorada en la cabeza, un gran collar, y zapatillas, también de oro, era muy alta, más que Discord, junto a ella había otro unicornio alado, este era claro con la melena negra, lucía diferente a las unicornios, pues él parecía más un caballo, y no tenía un dibujo en el flanco. La pony unicornio con alas adulta llamó a la más chica.

-Celestia, ven aquí –Desde donde estaba, Discord podía oír todo lo que decían –Ya sabes que bajo muy lentamente el sol, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme, hijita? -¿Que qué? Discord observó atónito, cómo ambas ponies iluminaban sus cuernos, y el sol descendió a medida que ellas bajaban sus cabezas, la niñita sudaba, la mayor fruncía el entrecejo, el caballo junto a ellas las veía con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando el sol hubo bajado, la pequeña cayó al suelo, exhausta, la mayor se dio cuenta de eso.

-Mmh, me temo que no podrás ayudarme a subir la luna, Celestia –La pequeña Celestia sacudió negativamente la cabeza, al caballo claro usó su magia azul para colocar a la pony sobre su lomo.

-La llevaré a su cuarto, ¿Necesitas algo más? –La pony sacudió la cabeza.

-No, puedo hacer esto sola, Shine –Suspiró- ¿Celestia está lista para la tarea? –El caballo sonrió.

-Es tu hija, por supuesto que podrá, después de todo, eres la reina, Quuen Faust –Faust bajó la cabeza.

-No, Faust era mi madre, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo soy Lauren, solo Lauren –El caballo volvió a sonreír, agregó algo más antes de irse.

-Pues entonces, serán Celestia, la princesa del día, Luna, princesa de la noche, y la reina Lauren Faust, la madre de las hermanas reales –Aunque fue en son de broma, la pony se sonrojó. Aun así, volvió a usar su magia para alzar la luna, un par de sacudidas, y las estrellas aparecieron. Entonces soltó aire y abrió sus alas, para volar a un balcón del castillo, cuando se fue, Discord bajó del árbol, con sus alforjas en los hombros, iba a seguir a los ponies, cuando unos pasos resonaron detrás de él, alguien soltó un grito de sorpresa. El asustado draconequus alzó el vuelo para alejarse de ahí, pero una voz conocida, oída hace mucho tiempo, lo detuvo.

-¡Discord, espera! –El unicornio gris se le acercó lentamente, sujetaba un faro con su magia amarilla, y lo dejó frente a sí. Su cara reflejaba incredulidad pura –Oh, Discord, sabía que algún día llegarías aquí, pero no ahora.

Star Swirl iba acompañado por dos ponies pegaso blancos, que portaban armadoras grises de metal, llevaban lanzas, y fruncían el ceño. El unicornio gris hizo un ademán con su caso, y los guardias bajaron sus armas, aunque no le quitaron la vista de encima al draconequus, que ahora eran de la altura de Star Swirl con su sombrero.

-Ho…hola, Star Swirl –Lo saludó con voz temblorosa, Star Swirl sonrió un poco cuando vio las alforjas que el draconequus llevaba.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, la última vez que te vi ereas un cachorro del tamaño de un potro, y ahora, eres incluso más alto que yo. ¿Todavía tienes los libros que te di? –Discord sacó los tres tomos de magia de una alforja, y se los tendió al unicornio.

-Me fueron muy útiles, gracias. Ahora te los devuelvo –El unicornio aceptó los libros, entonces pareció recordar algo.

-Ah, ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Ven, ven, Queen Faust estará encantada de verte –Ambos fueron caminando al castillo, con los guardias detrás de ellos, uno llevó las alforjas de Discord, que milagrosamente seguían en buen estado. (El castillo nunca cambió por dentro, excepto que no estaban los vitrales en la torre) Llegaron a la sala del trono, donde había tres tronos.

En el del centro estaba sentada la pony adulta, a su izquierda se sentaba el caballo, a su derecha, estaba la pony pequeña, que observaba con curiosidad al draconequus, a Discord lo puso nervioso su mirada. Vio a Star Swirl hacer una reverencia a los ponies y caballo, él también la hizo, al levantarse, vio una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de la pony alta.

-Buenas noches Star Swirl, ¿Quién es nuestro inusual invitado? –Examinó al draconequus de arriba abajo.

-Mi reina, ¿Recuerda aquella historia que le conté del cachorro que se perdió en una tormenta de nieve? Eh aquí, a nuestro antes cachorro, Discord.

-Hum… hola –Dijo Discord con timidez –Soy… un draconequus…. Y, hum…

-Está bien, Discord –Dijo la reina, calmándolo un poco -¿Qué haces en Equestria?

-Pues… yo… buscaba un hogar y una familia… -Miró al suelo, inseguro de si debía continuar o no, escuchó al caballo hablar.

-Aquí tenemos suficiente espacio, Lauren, podría quedarse –Discord alzó las orejas, ¿Quedarse a vivir con esos ponies? Algo dentro de él le dijo que encontraría su hogar ahí, con os ponies.

-Hum, no lo sé, ¿Tú qué opinas, Celestia? ¿Un nuevo amigo? –Discord miró directamente a la pequeña, que lo miraba pensativa.

-¡Sí, un nuevo amigo! –Laurensoltó un suspiro.

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora, serás Discord, habitante en derecho de Equestria… hum… -El caballo continuó.

-A partir de ahora, tendrás tu título real, ¿Quiénes eran tus padres? –Esa pregunta lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.

-Mi pa…padre… era un min…ministro, mi madre… era su compañera –Dijo casi en un susurro, los ponies y caballo lo miraron con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Hay algo en lo que sea realmente bueno o que hubiera sido tu herencia? ¿Algo? –Algo, se le iluminó el rostro y chasqueó los dedos, la estancia cambió su diseño totalmente; las paredes tenían puertas en todas partes, la alfombra se movía como si tuviera vida, en el techo, el candelabro hacía malabares con sus velas, el suelo eran un cuadriculado púrpura, ahí donde en suelo no era cuadriculado, estaba hecho de jabón, por último, una gran nube de algodón de azúcar apareció sobre los ponies, el caballo y sobre él, y empezó a llover.

-Mmh, leche con chocolate –Oyó a la pequeña Celestia, sus padres y Star Swirl estaban atónitos, lo miraban con incredulidad y sorpresa, Discord volvió a chasquear los dedos y todo desapareció, excepto la nube sobre Celestia, que disfrutaba la leche con chocolate. Discord sonrió, e hizo desaparecer la nube, la pequeña Celestia lo miró con una pobre imitación de enojo, que no le salió muy bien, y empezó a reír.

-Otra vez, otra vez –Aplaudió con sus cascos, Discord sonrió y miró a los reyes, esperando su veredicto. Lauren estaba inexpresiva, a excepción de sus ojos, que brillaban con alegría, el caballo alzaba una ceja, al final, Celestia gritó.

-¡Discord, el Señor del Caos! –Discord alzó sus orejas, sí, ese nombre sonaba bien. Los reyes se vieron entre sí y asintieron.

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora serás Discord el draconequus, Señor del Caos –Star Swirl le sonrió al chico, que se contagió de su sonrisa, e hizo otra reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, sus Majestades –Después acompañó al unicornio a su lado a buscar una habitación.

-Aquí al lado están los aposentos de la princesa Celestia –Le informó el unicornio a Discord cuando se hubo instalado –Si necesitas algo, tira de esta cuerda –Una cuerda roja que descendía desde techo, junto a la cama.

Discord asintió y se metió en la cama. No sabía aparecer camas, así que suspiró, sintiendo se realmente cómodo en mucho tiempo, antes de cerrar los ojos, murmuró.

-Hasta mañana, Star Swirl –Todo iba a salir bien. Había llegado a su destino, después de 15 años de viaje, tenía el equivalente de edad a 10 años.

* * *

><p><strong>SI, YA SE, ¿NO QUE FLUTTERSHY HABÍA SIDO SU PRIMERA AMIGA? DESPUÉS LES EXPLICO<strong>

**OK, OK, VAMOS A VER CÓMO TRES TRIBUS SE CONVIRTIERON EN CANTERLOT, Y DONDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS PONIES, Y QUÉ CON ESE VALLE, QUÉ ONDA CON DISCORD, VAMOS, DE ALGUN MODO DEBÍA DE OBTENER SU TÍTULO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, CUALQUIER DUDA CONSULTEN GOOGLE. AH, NO ES CIERTO, EN GOOGLA NO ENCONTRARÁN NADA, DESPUES LES EXPLICO TOOODO**

**HASTA LUEGO. REVIEWS, POR FAVOOOOR :) ;)**


	5. Pre-Nightmare Moon

**DOS CAPÍTULOS EN UN MISMO DÍA, OH YEAH. AHORA VEREMOS LOS VERDADEROS ORÍGENES DE LA "MALVADA" NIGHTMARE MOON, EL "DEMENTE" SEÑOR DEL CAOS Y DEL "TIRANO Y MALÉVOLO" REY SOMBRA**

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA<strong>

Pasaron unos cuantos años, Discord tenía para entonces el equivalente a 15 años, Celestia, hija única, casi, tenía el equivalente a 14 años, había obtenido su Cutie Mark hace unos meses, un sol en llamas, puesto que la pequeña potranca ya podía levantar y bajar el sol sin dificultad, mientras que su madre se encargaba de la luna. La tarea empezaba a ser difícil para la reina, porque estaba esperando un bebé: otra princesa alicornio.

Discord ayudaba de vez en cuando a la alicornio embarazada, dándole de su energía caótica para que fuera más fácil mover el pequeño astro. Star Swirl hacía viajes diplomáticos con el rey Shine a los pocos pueblos emergentes, que crecían cada año, a veces el draconequus acompañaba a los machos, bajo la forma de un gran perro Terranova negro, que saltaba, ladraba y olfateaba alegremente por todas partes cada vez que salían; Queen Faust y el rey habían decidido que el joven Señor del Caos ocultara su forma original, pues los ponies podrían reaccionar mal ante su presencia.

-Guau, guau, arf arf –Ladró el Discord perro una vez, mientras Star Swirl y King Shine hablaban con el alcalde de Las Pegasus, el unicornio gris se interrumpió y miró al perro negro, que saltaba de forma extraña, pudo leer su petición en los ojos.

-Oh, claro, claro. Disculpe señor alcalde, me temo que debo acompañar a nuestra mascota –la Mascota Real- afuera. Con permiso…

El alcalde los dejó salir, y ambos fueron a un lugar apartado fuera del edificio, ahí, el unicornio se dirigió al joven draconequus.

-¿Qué quieres? –El perro bajó y subió las orejas, y se acercó al unicornio para hablarle en susurros.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué todos los equinos que hemos visto hasta ahora son ponies? El rey en un caballo normal… bueno, un caballo alicornio normal –El uniconrio abrió los ojos.

-No lo sé, se lo preguntaré cuando regresemos, ahora, actúa como un perro común y corriente –Y volvió a entrar a la alcaldía, donde estaban el alcalde y el rey. Discord pasó todo el día pensando en una explicación lógica para eso, pero no encontró ninguna.

De regreso en el castillo, Star Swirl le hizo la pregunta a su rey, en la sala del trono, Queen Faust mandó a Celestia irse a jugar, cuando la pequeña se hubo ido, ambos alicornios se dirigieron al joven draconequus, y contaron la historia de los clanes equinos, el meteorito que le dio a Lauren –la reina-, su forma similar a un pony, sin dejar de ser un caballo. También Star Swirl aportó información, como la fundación de Equestria, los tratados que hicieron, etc. Y finalizaorn.

-…Y como no sabemos que fue de nuestras familias, terminamos siendo los últimos alicornios, después nos casamos, los jefes de las antes tres tribus, Puddinghead, Hurricane y Platino, terminaron muriendo a causa de enfermedades que desarrollaron durante sus viajes y que terminaron con ellos cuando se asentaron aquí. Dejándome a cargo de Equestria –Luego Shine continuó.

-Y como yo no toqué aquel meteorito, sigo siendo un caballo. Parece ser que se alimentó de la magia de Lauren, luego la multiplicó y la pasó a ella, convirtiéndola en un pony alicornio –El alicornio macho tocó el casco de la reina con el suyo. La reina remató dándoles a ambos un tubito de ensaye con polvo blanco dentro.

-Star Swirl, me gustaría que ambos investigaran los orígenes del meteorito, esta muestra está hecha de polvo de la piedra que toqué. Por favor, me gustaría saber qué me sucedió, y porqué mi hija es también un pony, en vez de un caballo –Y miró con un poco de pena al rey, que le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Muchas gracias por el relato, buscaremos una explicación para tal fenómeno –Dijo Discord, inclinando la cabeza, luego salió del salón, con Star Swirl detrás de él, draconequus y unicornio fueron directamente a la biblioteca, cuyo tamaño no llegaría ni a un tercio del tamaño que Twilight Sparkle viera en sus días.

El unicornio gris trajo varios libros de astronomía y magia, algunos escritos por él mismo, mientras que Discord lo ayudaba, y ambos se pusieron a investigar. En cierto momento, Discord apareció tubos de ensaye, químicos, fenolftaleína, alcohol, etc, en resumen, cosas científicas y químicas. Pasadas unas horas, sacaron su conclusión, con la pequeña muestra; lo que la reina encontró fue una roca que cayó del espacio, en el descenso absorbió partículas ionizadas, que constituían la magia del ambiente, al caer a la tierra, la piedra adquirió un brillo blanco debido a la poca magia que logró absorber, cuando la reina, entonces niña, la tocó, la piedra absorbió toda su magia, y se la devolvió multiplicada por mil. Dado que los ponies eran desde entonces más poderosos que los caballos, la alicornio adquirió su forma y complexión poco a poco.

También sacaron que tanta magia podría haber creado vida inerte, o sea, algo parecido a una semilla o un huevo, del que saldría más tarde un artefacto o ser con más magia incluso que Discord, mucho más poderoso. El problema era que no estaban seguros de si la magia se había manifestado en forma de semilla o si la piedra habría explotado horas después de que la reina la encontrara, en el caso de que hubiera sido una semilla, tendrían que buscar un árbol poderoso, lleno de magia. En caso de que hubiera explotado o implotado, la magia habría quedado esparcida por toda Equestria, la segunda opción parecía más lógica.

Lo que sucedía era que Queen Faust y King Shine se llevaron su secreto a la tumba; la planta que crecía en el fondo de una cueva, en un pequeño cañón, dentro del bosque cerca de las montañas que se veían a lo lejos. Sin saberlo, el pequeño Discord había estado en esas mismas montañas, y no había advertido el bosque que crecía en las faldas de las montañas, de ese modo, el Árbol de los Elementos de la Armonía permaneció oculto por varios siglos, mientras los Elementos crecían como frutos en sus ramas; seis, que se alimentaban de la generosidad, la bondad, la risa, la lealtad, la honestidad y la magia de los habitantes de sus tierras.

* * *

><p>Cuando nació la princesa Luna, hubo fiestas por todo Canterlot, todos celebraban el nacimiento de su nueva princesa, que heredaría la tarea de alzar y bajar la luna, Celestia y Discord fueron a los aposentos de la reina, acompañados por Star Swirl el Barbado, que había obtenido su título al terminar de escribir su primer libro sobre alquimia y al descubrir la piedra filosofal. La reina yacía en su cama de seda roja, a su lado estaba el rey, que observaba con maravilla a su hija, que también tenía apariencia de pony, al nacer pequeña, de un peculiar color azul y al no tener cascos de queratina.<p>

-Oh, quiero ver a mi hermanita… –Celestia, de una equivalencia de 15 años de edad, se lanzó impaciente sobre la cama de su madre, que tenía un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le enseñó a su hermanita, que en realidad eran dos mellizas; una alicornio azul claro con melena de un azul aún más clara, sus ojos eran azules también, y una alicornio rosa claro con melena morada y ojos lilas, y ambas sonrieron al ver a la alicornio blanca que era su hermana.

-Es… son lindas, y tiernas –Dijo Discord, acercándose a la cama para ver a las princesas, de pronto, tuvo una ocurrencia y empezó a reír por lo bajo.

-Jeje, tiene más cara de Lulú que de Luna –Celestia lo vio un poco molesta, luego volvió a ver a su hermana, pero el ser caótico no se detuvo ahí –Y tú tienes más cara de Tia o de Pastelestia, jajajajajja.

El draconequus recordaba que a Celestia le encantaaaban los pasteles, y que se los comía sin dudarlo, por eso, la había apodado Pastelestia en su mente, y al fin lo decía en voz alta, Star Swirl le dio un pequeño zape al chico, que dejó de reírse inmediatamente, mientras que los reyes reían por tal ocurrencia, Celestia solo cruzó los cascos sobre el pecho, tratando de ignorar las risas.

-Oh, no te pongas así, hija –Intentó calmarla su padre –Sólo es una broma de nuestro amigo, Discord. Además, sólo te molestará si tú se lo permites.

Celestia asintió y miro a su pequeña hermana, que se encargaría de la tarea de la luna, y a su otra hermanita, que apoyaría el reino con Fuego. Pasados unos minutos, King Shine salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su estudio, para redactar tratados y leyes, y, lo más importante, contactar al Imperio de Cristal, donde acababa de nacer el príncipe Sombra.

_Estimada Reina Resplandor;_

_Por medio del presente, le informo que Equestria tiene dos nuevas princesas; Luna, princesa de la Luna, y Quantum, princesa del Fuego, de una buena edad con respecto a su hijo. Dado que los tres son príncipes, le sugiero que vaya con un adivino para ver el futuro de su hijo, si su destino es el indicado, nuestros dos reinos podrán unirse._

_Sin más por el momento, le agradezco de antecasco (antemano) su amabilidad, atentamente._

_King Shine de Equestria._

Al terminar la carta, la llevó a la chimenea, usó su magia para que el fuego cambiara de color, y lanzó la carta, enviándosela a la reina Replandor.

* * *

><p>La reina caminaba por su alcoba, esperando noticias; ella y los reyes de Equestria habían hecho un trato para unir ambos reinos. Si el bebé era una princesa, tal vez sería posible que, al crecer, ambos príncipes se casaran y unieran los reinos (al estilo Isabel de Castilla y Fernando de Aragón).<p>

De pronto, en la chimenea chisporrotearon llamas verdosas, al voltear a verlas, la reina encontró una carta con el sello Real de Equestria en cera, lo rompió con su magia y empezó a leer, al terminar, estaba sonriente. Era una unicornio blanca con melena púrpura y Cutie Mark de un cristal brillando al sol, y usaba un vertido de encaje blanco y rosa.

-Perfecto –Murmuró para sí misma. Caminó hasta la pared y la tocó, tap tap, tap tap tap. Enseguida, alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto –Pasa.

Entró en la habitación un pequeño unicornio gris oscuro con melena negra y ojos rojos, inclinó la cabeza y habló a su madre.

-¿Me llamaste, madre? –La unicornio se apartó de la pared –al lado de la cual estaba el cuarto del joven príncipe-, y tomó sus alforjas.

-Sí, vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje al bosque, hay que visitar a cierto adivino –El joven príncipe del Imperio de Cristal saltó con emoción y fue a preparar su equipaje. Después salieron del castillo, acompañados por una escolta de ponies terrestres de cristal.

Llegaron a un tupido bosque de cristal que rodeaba al Imperio, donde los árboles reflejaban la luz del sol de mediodía con destellos morados y azulados, y entraron. Siguieron por un par de horas hasta llegar a una cueva oscura, de piedra negra, dentro de la cual vivía el famoso adivino, ,os guardias esperaron afuera, mientras la reina y el príncipe entraban, estaba muy oscuro, y ambos encendieron sus cuernos cual lámparas. Adentro, todo estaba decorado al estilo africa… digo, zebricano, con máscaras y estantes con pociones, en el centro había un caldero con infusión hirviente.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Una vieja cebra macho salió de detrás de una estalagmita (estalagmita abajo, estalactita arriba), sus rayas asemejaban una Cutie Mark en el flanco difícil de definir –Si son la reina, y el príncipe de Cristal.

**_Favor de imaginarlo con la voz de Rumplestiltskin, de Once Upon a Time_**

-Buenos días, Rumple –Lo saludó la reina, e hizo un ademán a su hijo para que se acercara –Este es Sombra, y pronto será príncipe. Quiero que veas su futuro y me digas qué le depara.

La vieja cebra alzó las orejas, entusiasmado ante la idea de leer el futuro, pero le gustaban mucho las divagaciones. Esbozó una maníaca sonrisa, que puso nervioso al joven unicornio.

-El futuro da giros y vueltas, nunca es claro –Se acercó a una mesa de piedra, donde él y los unicornios se sentaron –Pero puedo decirles lo más claro; que este joven apuesto se casará con una princesa joven, bella y grácil.

Resplandor sonrió abiertamente, Sombra no se inmutó, el adivino le ponía el pelo de punta, este siguió hablando con voz pausada, mientras se acercaba al caldero y echaba polvos dentro de él.

-La princesa que ha de desposar traerá al mundo dos príncipes, que representarán el equilibrio.

-¿Qué equilibrio? –Preguntó la reina, acercándose a la cebra, que cerró los ojos. De pronto, los abrió y rió.

-Jajajajja, ¡El equilibrio del bien y el mal, por supuesto! –A Sombra le dio un ligero tic en el ojo: quería salir corriendo y alejarse de aquel adivino. Los polvos que echó en el caldero finalmente hicieron reaccionar el líquido –Y recibirá la ayuda de alguien muy especial.

Apareció la silueta de humo de una alicornio, de modo que solo se veía la silueta, mas no sus facciones. Lo que sí se notaba eran su melena y cola desordenadas, la Cutie Mark de la cabeza de perfil de un grifo negro y dos luces grises, que simulaban ser sus ojos.

-Puede que no la reconozcas así, pero será tu ayuda –El unicornio asintió, entendía que tendría que casarse con una princesa de Equestria para unir ambos reinos… Pero… -Ah, una cosa más, la princesa que has de desposar, joven príncipe, nacerá y vivirá en Equestria, mas no regirá Equestria, sino otro país independiente.

Oh, oh. Llegados a este punto, la uniocornio reina decidió que era momento de irse, y ambos dejaron riendo solo a la cebra loca, que hubo de causarle pesadillas al príncipe. Se casaría con una princesa, mas no de Equestria, sino de algún otro lugar, y recibiría la ayuda de otra alicornio de ojos grises y Cutie Mark de grifo negro. Por eso era preferible no conocer tu futuro.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que pasar algunos años, cuando Luna se hizo mayor, para que conociera a su "prometido", que nunca iría a casarse con ella. Luna y Quantum, tenían el equivalente a 15 años, Celestia tenía equivalente a 20, y Discord tendría alrededor de 22, y su crecimiento se había detenido casi por completo.<p>

-¡Vamos, Luna! –La apuró Quantum, ya que su melliza tenía que subir la Luna, Celestia ya estaba preparándose para bajar el sol, Luna llegó lentamente, miraba el suelo, Celestia se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Luna, qué sucede? –Preguntó la hermana mayor, la princesa de la noche alzó la vista, para ver a la princesa del Sol y la del Fuego, que la observaban, curiosas.

-Nada, Tia, es sólo que… -Suspiró -¿Podría hacer yo esta vez el Sol? Es que nadie quiere a la luna, ¿Se han fijado qué tan hermosa…?

Fue interrumpida bruscamente por la alicornio blanca.

-Luna, no digas tonterías, la luna es muy importante, sin ella, ¿Cómo sabríamos a ciencia cierta cuándo anochece? –Quantum intervino.

-¿Con la caída del Sol? –Celestia rodó sus ojos, no esperaba que su enérgica hermana entendiera. La chica podría ser princesa del Fuego –Cutie Mark de un fénix-, pero no entendía la importancia de los astros.

-No, Quantum. Luna, por favor, estas son las tareas que madre y padre nos dieron, no podemos cambiar –Luna asintió, cabizbaja. Entonces encendió su cuerno y se alzó, al mismo tiempo que la luna. Simultáneamente, Celestia bajaba su cabeza, junto con ella, el sol. Cuando terminaron, Quantum contempló la luna, aparte de Luna, parecía ser la única que comprendía la belleza de su fulgor.

-Wow. Yo que tú, sería la luna, Celly. Mira lo hermosa que es –Celestia miró distraídamente el pequeño astro, antes de entrar en la habitación de las mellizas.

-Sí, claro, hermosa… -Luna suspiró y se dispuso alzar el vuelo.

-Hey, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Luna? –Quantum intentó detenerla, pero su hermana saltó del balcón.

-Quiero ver si hay alguien que comparta nuestra opinión sobre la luna –Quantum asintió y entró en la habitación. Mientras, Luna volaba sobre Canterlot, atenta a cualquier mirada de ponies curiosos, que disfrutaran aquel espectáculo.

Luna vio la luna, sonrió y dijo.

-Seguro no hay nadie que ose dormir ante tan maravilloso espectáculo –Una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo estrellado, Luna bajó la vista, sonriente; esperaba encontrar a alguien que también hubiera visto la estrella y sonriera.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa, pues a dondequiera que fuera, nunca logró captar miradas, una vez puesto el sol. Ya llevaba meses haciendo lo mismo, y el resultado siempre fue el mismo, comprendió que sus risas y alegría eran un sueño sin esperanza. Regresó afligida al castillo, donde estaba Quantum, le contó todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no me adoran? –Su hermana intentó consolarla, pero no fue posible –No me hacen caso, cuando Celestia no tiene derecho a presumir.

-Te comprendo, hermana –Le dijo Quantum -¿De qué sirve el Fuego si ni siquiera tengo edad para ayudar a gobernar?

Ambas hermanas recordaban que cada vez que salían en un desfile o algo parecido, Celestia se dedicaba a pavonearse por todas partes, opacando a sus hermanas. Figurativamente, su sombra era tan larga que terminó opacando a las hermanas que amaba. Y su sombra sólo se oscureció a lo largo de días y noches.

-¿Hola? –Escucharon una voz en la puerta, que interrumpió sus pensamientos amargos, era Discord -¿Se puede?

Ambas princesas gritaron cuando a la puerta le salieron dos ojos amarillos con cejas blancas, la puerta solo se rió con la reacción de ambas alicornios. Abrió sobremanera, y en draconequus entró flotando en la habitación, después, la puerta volvió a la normalidad.

-Jajajajaja, sus caras no tienen precio… jajajajaja –Quantum, molesta, le aventó una almohada, que el Señor del Caos esquivó con facilidad –Hey, no tienes que aventarme tus cosas, Quant.

-¿Qué quieres, Discord? –Dijo Luna con algo de irritación, ella y Quantum sabían que Discord no era su hermano, pero lo trataban cono si fuera un primo molesto o algo por el estilo. Un primo muy molesto.

-Pues… lo único que quiero es que mis princesas favoritas me comenten qué perturba sus mentes –Ante la mirada confusa de las jóvenes, el draconequus acarició torpemente la melena de la princesa azul -¿Sabes? Yo siebto algo parecido, nadie disfruta de mi caos. Tan lindo que es, para mí, mi caos es como para ti tu luna, Lulú.

La princesa asintió, ahora comprendía el porqué de tantas bromas sufridas a causa del draconequus; él veía lo bueno del caos, como ella veía lo hermoso de la noche y la luna. También Quantum, cuyo fuego era más un sentimiento que algo material, por lo que apenas si se requería, Discord continuó.

-¿Resumen? Tres inmortales ignorados por la sociedad y por Trollestia –Quantum se rió por el chiste de su amigo, era divertido ponerle nombres graciosos a su hermana –Ah, por cierto, mamá y papá quieren que vayamos con ellos en cinco minutos, lleven su equipaje.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntaron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo, Discord se limitó a hacer llover cristales sobre ellas.

-Al Imperio de Cristal, claro –Ambas hermanas gritaron de emoción, y tuvieron sus equipajes listos en menos de 2 minutos, y siguieron a sus padres, cuando se subieron a sus carruajes, Star Swirl estaba con ellos, despidiéndose de los reyes.

-Discord, tú también irás –Dijo el viejo (al fin) unicornio cuando el draconequus llegó con él, ahora era un poco más alto que su maestro –En tu forma original, estoy segura de que la reina Resplandor te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, sino, supongo que te llevarás bien con sus hijos.

Discord asintió y le di un gran abrazo, al que quería como un padre, el unicornio gris correspondió al abrazo, luego se despidió de las princesas, sus alumnas. El rey se quedó junto a él, pues desde hace tiempo, estaba experimentando lo que ella y su familia habían temido; el hecho de ser mortal, por lo que su hora se acercaba cada vez más, aunque toavía conservaba aquella sonrisa risueña que sus hijas siempre habían conocido.

-Adiós, Lauren –Se despidió de su esposa, mientras los guardias tiraban de los tres carruajes, uno hermoso decorado con cintas blancas, que pertenecía a la reina, uno majestuoso y brillante –tal vez demasiado brillante- y dorado, de Celestia, uno con motivos rojos y naranjas que representaban el fuego, de Quantum, y uno con cara de gato, oscuro y elegante, perteneciente a Luna. Discord tenía su propio vehículo; un aeroplano pequeño, pintado de rojo (obvio el único que no es tirado por pegasos).

Los cuatro despegaron, en dirección al Imperio de Cristal. Llegaron a la hora del amanecer, al descender en la plaza frente a castillo, los ponies empezaban a salir de sus casas. Aprovechando, Celestia llamó a su hermana, entonces, la princesa del sol iluminó su cuerno y empezó a subir el sol, ante las miradas de los atónitos ponies de cristal, mientras, Luna rodó los ojos y bajó la luna, cuando terminaron, la alicornio azul se dio cuenta de que todos habían estado fijándose en Celestia, que ahora tenía las alas abiertas y la cabeza en alto, viendo complacida a los ponies que la contemplaban. Luna sintió una punzada en el corazón, ni siquiera ahí recibía algo de reconocimiento por su trabajo, ¡Era tan injusto!

Dsicord aterrizó su aeroplano, asustando a más de un pony, y lo desapareció al bajarse, acto seguido, la familia real y Discord fueron al castillo, para encontrarse con la reina y sus hijos. Estaban en la sala del trono, la reina, sentada, y sus hijos, un unicornio gris oscuro cono ojos y Cutie Mark de cristales rojos, y una unicornio gris claro con ojos verde brillantes, larga melena púrpura oscuro y Cutie Mark de un corazón rojo cristalizado con un destello blanco al lado, el chico tendría un par de años más que Luna y Quantum, la chica sería un año o dos mayor que él, ambos estaban totalmente rígidos, como estatus, a sus lados había guardias de cristal, que saludaron y empezaron a platicar con los guardias de Equestria, mientras los ponies reales hablaban.

-Bienvenida, Lauren –Saludó la reina cálidamente –Te presento a mis hijos, Sombra y Lux.

Los príncipes inclinaron respetuosamente la cabeza al ser nombrados, el unicornio tenía la melena peinada hacia atrás (melena normal, sin movimiento), y su hermana tenía el pelo peinado hacia abajo, y le caía como cascada sobre los hombros. Ahora fue turno de Queen Faust de presentarse.

-Muchas gracias por permitirnos venir, Resplandor, te presento a mis hijas, Celestia –La susodicha alzó la cabeza aún más-, las mellizas Luna y Quantum, y nuestro invitado Discord, que es tratado como parte de nuestra familia.

Las princesas saludaron tímidamente con sus cascos, y Discord hizo una graciosa reverencia, el príncipe Sombra se fijó en que el susodicho era un draconequus, eso le llamó la atención. La reina enarcó una ceja con curiosidad al ver al Señor del Caos.

-Bien... sus habitaciones están listas, Sombra, Lux…

-Sí, madre –Ambos unicornio asintieron, serios, y acompañaron a sus huéspedes a sus habitaciones, una para Faust, una para Celestia, una para las mellizas, y una para Discord. Cuando se instalaron, Sombra fue al cuarto del draconequus y tocó la puerta, casi se cae del susto, pues a la puerta le salieron ojos y boca, y habló con voz gutural.

-¿Quién osa querer entrar en el Reino del Caos?

-Eh… yo so… sólo quería… -De repente, escuchó pasos, y a alguien hablar.

-Está bien, Puerta, déjalo pasar –Y la puerta volvió a la normalidad, entonces fue abierta por el draconequus, que miró a los ojos a Sombra, hasta que el príncipe tuvo que desviar la mirada, y habló mientras miraba sus cascos.

-Quería visitarte, y tal vez… conocerte, nunca antes había visto un draconequus, pero tenemos muchos documentos antiguos en la biblioteca, muchos has llegado de contrabando por ponies extranjeros que vienen a parar aquí, otros son… -Lo interrumpió el draconequus con su pata de león, acallándolo.

-Espera espera espera, ¿Acaso tienen aquí libros de magia negra? –El príncipe asintió lentamente, viendo a Discord, que alzó ambas cejas –Wow, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-¿Te gustaría venir a ver los libros? –Preguntó Sombra con cierto entusiasmo, pues siempre había querido tener amigos, y su madre no lo dejaba salir nunca del castillo.

-Mmh, déjame revisar mi agenda... –Apareció un calendario con números asiáticos desordenados –Pues… sí, vamos –Y desapareció su calendario. Sombra sonrió y ambos se teletransportaron a la biblioteca del castillo, mientras, Luna y Quantum platicaban con Lux.

-Wow –Exclamó la unicornio, sentada en la cama junto a las mellizas -¿En serio? No tenía idea de que la luna fuera tan importante.

-Pues claro que lo es –Dijo Luna, algo enojada –Es tan hermosa, ¿Cómo pueden los ponies dormir estando tal poder brillando en el cielo?

-Hum, Luna… -Quantum hizo sentar a su hermana, que estaba emocionándose -¿Y si mejor te tranquilizas?

-Ah, sí, lo siento, hermana –Y se sentó, algo avergonzada por su arranque de enojo. Siguieron platicando de otras cosas, pero la alicornio azul no dejó de pensar en el desprecio que los ponies mostraban ante la luna, al ser ella ignorada.

Después de una hora, la unicornio se fue a atender otros asuntos, dejando solas a las princesas huéspedes, entonces llegó Celestia, cosa que irritó a Luna, pero en vez de molestarse, intentó hablar con su hermana por eésima vez.

-¿Tia? –Quantum decidió irse al baño y dejar hablar a sus dos hermanas.

-¿Si, Luna?

-¿Podría... aunque sólo fuera una vez… dejar la luna en el cielo unos minutos antes de tiempo? –Celestia volteó a ver a su hermana, con el ceño fruncido.

-Luna, tu sabes que no es posible, tenemos reglas, normas que seguir, no podemos romperlas por tus intereses egoístas –Ahora sí se pasó.

-¿Egoístas? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme egoísta cuando tú te pavoneas por las calles y frente a todos los ponies?! –Luego hizo una parodia de su hermana –_Oh, mírenme, mírenme, soy la hermosísima princesa del sol, admiren mi grandeza y no se fijen en mi hermana Luna._

-¡Yo no hago eso! Lo único que te importa es acaparar la atención, y te regodeas en tu propia pena, haciéndome quedar como una ególatra –Luna pisó el suelo con fuerza, y dejó un par de grietas.

-ES PORQUE TU NO SABES LO QUE ES SER OPACADA POR TU HERMANA MENOR, SER DESPRECIADA, IGNORADA, Y QUE NADIE SE FIJE EN TU TRABAJO ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LA CANTIDAD DE VECES QUE HE BUSCADO EN EL CIELO NOCTURNO A ALGUIEN QUE SE FIJE EN MIS ESTRELLS, MIS CONSTELACIONES O MI LUNA?! NO, TU NO SABES NADA DE ESO PORQUE EL SOL SIEMPRE SE LLEVA TODA LA ATENCIÓN. Y TODOS RECHAZAN A LA LUNA

Llegadas a este punto, Celestia se había quedado sin habla, furiosa, y Luna salió corriendo, sin rumbo fijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que chocó contra una gran pila de libros. Cuando cayó, los libros se le vinieron encima, lastimándola. Se los quitó con levitación, entonces se fijó en lo que decía uno de ellos. _Magia Negra, Avanzado. Sub sección 2, Oscuridad._

Luna abrió el libro y lo leyó, tenía un hechizo para hacer la noche eterna, para transformar a alguien y demás. Por suerte para ella, un pony que le encantaba leer pasó a su lado; Sombra.

-Hola, princesa Luna, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje. Le explicó rápidamente la situación en la que estaba, cómo nadie la apreciaba ni a ella ni a su noche, y le pidió al unicornio que la ayuda a parender aquel hechizo que le daría lo que quería.

Sombra aceptó ayudarla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿VEN? AHORA YA COMPRENDEN EL DOLOR DE LUNA Y PORQUÉ SE VOLVERÁ NIGHTMARE MOON, AUNQUE SE VA A TARDAR, PRIMERO TENGO QUE PONER A LAS DAZZLINGS Y A TIREK, Y CON ELLO A DISCORD QUERIENDO GOBERNAR EQUESTRIA, Y DE PASO DESAPARECER A QUANTUM. UUUF, SERÁN UNOS CAPÍTULOS MUY LARGOS<strong>

**PUES SI, ESTA HA SIDO MI CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO HASTA AHORA ¡DISFRUTEN!**


	6. Quantum

**NO TENÍA NI IDEA DE LO QUE TENÍA QUE ESCRIBIR, PERO HE AQUÍ EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**P.D. GRACIAS A GUEST POR SU COMENTARIO, YA MODIFIQUÉ LA INTRODUCCIÓN DEL ANTERIOR, DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA<strong>

Desde ese momento, Luna y Sombra se volvieron muy buenos amigos, mientras que la relación entre la alicornio azul y su hermana mayor se enfriaba cada vez más. Pasados unos días en el Imperio de Cristal, las alicornios y Discord tuvieron que volver a Equestria, pues el rey había caído enfermo, y no podía ocuparse de los asuntos reales.

-¿Creen que tío Shine está bien? –Preguntó Discord, que caminaba de arriba abajo frente a la puerta de la habitación real, las hermanas reales estaban sentadas en el suelo frente a él, Quantum miraba preocupada la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, Celestia miraba a Luna, que a su vez miraba la alfombra con aire ausente.

-Espero que esté bien –Dijo Celestia, que se mostraba realmente preocupada por el estado de su padre, Quantum le puso un casco en el hombro a modo de apoyo, y Discord siguió caminando. Después de unos minutos, Luna, que ya no aguantaba el suspenso, tocó la puerta.

-Pase –Escucharon una voz cansada al otro lado de la puerta. Los jóvenes entraron rápidamente, encontrándose con su padre, que estaba tendido en su cama, con arrugas y el pelo blanqueado por las canas.

La reina estaba a su lado, tomándolo del casco, se veía triste y preocupada, pero compuso una pequeña sonrisa al ver a sus hijas y "sobrino".

-¿Estás bien, papá? –Preguntó Quantum.

-Sí, estoy bien, pequeña… -El rey sufrió un ataque de tos seca antes de continuar –Sí, muy bien, sólo un poco de tos para este viejo saco de huesos. Jejeje.

-No bromees Shine –Lo regañó la reina, sonando su voz grave por una vez. Luna se acercó preocupada a su padre, no era fácil para la joven princesa ver en ese estado al alicornio, Discord se mantuvo alejado.

En esos difíciles momentos, todos se quedaron junto al rey, inlcuso Star Swilr se le acercó a su rey para despedirse de él, pues el viejo unicornio se disponía hacer un viaje por toda Equestria, aprendiendo más del lugar donde vivían.

-Star Swirl –Discord lo alcanzó cuando el viejo se disponía salir del castillo, este sólo suspiró antes de dirigirse al draconequus.

-No puedes detenerme Discord, este es un viaje que debo hacer, ahora que el rey está mal, no quisiera estar aquí cuando… -El draconequus, más alto que el unicornio gris, sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-No pienso detenerte; quiero ir contigo –Star Swirl se lo pensó unos momentos, ¿Dejar al Señor del Caos acompañarlo por un par de años? Se encogió de hombros y aceptó, Discord chasqueó los dedos y se convirtió en un amigable Terranova negro. Y ambos se fueron de ahí.

Mientras, Luna y Sombra se enviaban cartas casi a diario, enviándolas por medio de la chimenea, en las cuales trataban el tema de la magia negra, que Luna practicaría por muchos años, antes de obtener el resultado final. A Luna la consolaba que hubiera tres ponies, o medio ponies, que apreciaran la noche tanto como ella; Sombra, Quantum y Discord. El primero la apoyaba totalmente, la segunda, era su hermana que la comprendía perfectamente, el tercero, la comprendía a su modo, y ahora estaba haciendo un viaje por Equestria, haciendo cosas desconocidas.

-¿Hola? –Preguntó su madre al otro lado de la puerta, un día lluvioso, en que el sol no se veía, Luna estaba de buen humor por eso y dejó pasar a Queen Faust, que la miraba de lo más triste.

-¿Tiene que ver con padre? –La alicornio blanca asintió con la cabeza, y bajó la vista con pesar. El buen humor de Luna se esfumó, al tiempo que la reina salía de la habitación, la alicornio azul oscuro se paró de la cama y siguió a su madre hasta la cámara del rey. Antes de entrar, tomó aire, pues sabía lo que encontraría al otro lado, aun así, no estuvo preparada para lo que vio; el rey estaba en la cama, como la vez anterior, solo que ahora no respiraba, y tenía los ojos cerrados, sus hermanas estaban a la izquierda, con las cabezas gachas, a la derecha estaba el doctor, también melancólico, cuando vio a Luna, anunció.

-El rey ha muerto.

Discord, el Terranova, daba vueltas alrededor de su maestro, inquieto; nunca había estado fuera tanto tiempo, lejos del castillo, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Aparte, no usar su magi era lo mismo que tener una terrible picazón y no poder rascarse, horrible.

-Pronto, Discord, solo espera a que lleguemos al siguiente pueblo –El perro gruñó por lo bajo y siguió a Star Swirl. Llegaron rápidamente al pueblo, allí, el unicornio entró a un hotel y pidió una habitación con dos camas individuales. Antes de llegar al pueblo, Discord se había transformado en un pony unicornio gris con tupé blanco (como siempre lo ponen), crin corta negra, Cutie Mark de un remolino, y un ojo rojo y otro amarillo, al sonreír se le notaban los colmillos.

Ya en su habitación, el draconequus volvió a su forma original y empezó a estirarse.

-Entonces… -El joven Señor del Caos apareció un vaso de leche con chocolate (literalmente, un vaso de leche con chocolate), y se sentó en su cama, el unicornio gris sacó un libro de su alforja- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que hemos salido del palacio?

-Vamos a buscar criaturas fantásticas, me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría se mencionan en mitologías –El joven draconequus estaba escéptico y se recostó, flotando sobre la cama.

-Menciona cinco y las mitologías de donde salen.

-Veamos… -El unicornio se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, afuera, muy lejos, el sol se ponía sobre la montaña en la que se encontraba Canterlot –Mantícora; mitología persa, Quimera; mitología griega, Hidra; mitología griega, Dragón, mitologías varias, y Quetzalcóatl, mitología azteca.

-Wow –Discord dejó de levitar para quedar a la altura de los ojos de su amigo -¿Qué mitologías son esas? Nunca había oído hablar de la cultura azteca, y menos de la persa –El viejo unicornio sólo sonrió confidentemente.

-Los ponies unicornios hemos viajado por muchas partes, en especial, yo, mi querido amigo –Y salió de la habitación y del hotel para ir a comprar provisiones, dejando solo y confundido al draconequus.

De vuelta en Canterlot, se estaba haciendo un gran y magnífico funeral para el rey, que duró dos días, las princesas y reina estaban muy tristes, y tranquilas, recibiendo las condolencias del pueblo. Luna estaba especialmente afectada por la muerte de su padre, por lo que fue directamente a su cuarto al galope, una vez terminado el funeral, y lloró en su cama por una hora.

-¿Hola? –Escuchó a su hermana entrar, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

-Déjame en paz, Quantum –Oyó a la alicornio rosa acercarse, y sintió cómo la cubría con su ala. Entonces abrazó con fuerza a Quantum, que le devolvió el gesto, cuando se calmó, tuvo la idea de contarle lo sucedido a Sombra, antes de que su madre le contara a la reina Resplandor.

Soltó a su hermana y fue al escritorio para escribir una carta corta.

_Amigo Sombra;_

_Te escribo para comunicarte la triste noticia de que mi padre, el Rey Shine de Equestria, ha fallecido esta mañana. Tomando en cuenta la reciente tragedia, desearía hacer una pausa en nuestro estudio de la magia negra, para que pueda completar todo el proceso de luto, lo cual llevará un par de meses._

_Sinceramente, Luna._

Como Sombra era su amigo más cercano, no empleaba las formalidades con él, y arrojó su carta al fuego.

-¡Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Quantum desde la cama de su hermana, ella volteó a verla, todavía algo triste.

-Le he enviado una carta al príncipe Sombra, comunicándole lo que acaba de suceder para… que esté al tanto –Estaba a punto de decir "para hacer una pausa en nuestro s estudios", pero eso provocaría sospechas en su hermana, y con ello, a largo plazo, la cancelación del proyecto que ella y el príncipe tenían. Aunque en sí no fuera malo, dudaba que su madre lo entendiera, y había que tomar en cuenta a Celestia.

-Oh, bien. Entonces… hay que bajar y acompañar a madre en el luto –La princesa de la noche asintió y siguió a su hermana a la sala del trono, donde esperaban Lauren y Celestia, al llegar, Luna se colocó al lado de Quantum, sin siquiera mirar a su hermana mayor, Celestia rompió a llorar y se acercó a su hermana.

-¡Luna!, Por favor, dime algo, llevar ignorándome toda la semana, ¿Por qué estás siendo tan fría conmigo? –Luna apartó la vista y miró la puerta principal, ignorando a la princesa del día, que trató de abrazarla, pero la alicornio azul su apartó, hiriendo aún más los sentimientos de Celestia. La reina se dio cuenta de eso.

-Luna, explícate –La susodicha volteó a ver a su madre, sin oír los sollozos de la alicornio blanca.

-Es un asunto entre Celestia y yo –La mirada de Lauren la cohibió –Está bien, es que… Celestia se pavonea por ahí, y todos prefieren el día a la noche. Cada noche, después de haber subido la luna, busco ponies que estén admirando mi espectáculo, porque, tienes que admitirlo, la luna y las estrellas son muy bonitas, y puedes verlas directamente, a diferencia del sol, pero… -Lágrimas amargas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo –Parece que todos me ignoran, madre, ¿Alguna vez has visto siquiera a un solo pony que esté despierto de noche, viendo la luna o las estrellas o las luciérnagas? Esos animalitos viven de noche, también los gatos, los grillos tocan su concierto nocturno… ¡Y nadie nunca ve eso! Todos están ocupados admirando el sol.

La reina parpadeó un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos, y no respondió. Luna bajó las orejas y se dirigió a su habitación una vez más, para desahogarse con la almohada, golpeándola una y otra vez, hasta que se durmió.

Mientras, Quantum la siguió de lejos, y se colocó a su lado al verla dormida. Percibió un brillo verdoso en la chimenea.

-¿? –Se acercó a la chimenea, donde se encontraba una carta sin abrir, marcada con un sello en forma de corazón con adornos parecidos al cristal. La alicornio rosa volteó a ver a su hermana, que seguía dormida, y rompió el sello. Lo que leyó la dejó más que sorprendida.

_Estimada Luna_

_Me entristece enterarme de eso, te comprendo; yo nunca conocí a mi padre, pero espero algún día ser como él, un buen pony que guió a la prosperidad al Imperio, cuya base económica es la minería de cristal._

_Pasando a otras cosas, te entiendo, y por eso estoy de acuerdo; hay que hacer un alto en nuestras investigaciones para que puedas completar el proceso de luto, al terminar, quizá sea posible que vengas de visita y podamos completar aquello que dejamos aparte; la Transformación. Una vez estemos listos, podrás hacerle frente a Celestia._

_Sinceramente, Sombra._

Quantum estaba sin habla, boquiabierta, mirando alternativamente la carta y Luna, hasta que reaccionó. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a grandes zancadas a la cama, y tiró una almohada sobre ella con su magia.

-¡Ahhhh! –Luna se incorporó de un salto y miró a todas partes, hasta que vio a su hermana -¿Quantum? ¿Por qué estás…?

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –La Princesa del Fuego le lanzó la carta a la cara a la Princesa de la Noche, que miró atónita la firma de su amigo -¿Qué significa eso de la transformación? –La princesa azul abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando la carta que su hermana sostenía, entonces reaccionó.

-¿Quién te dio derecho a revisar mi correo privado?

-Ah, ¿Ahora tengo que respetarte a TI? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué planeas hacerle a Celestia? ¿Qué significa eso de la Transformación?

-Eso… significa… -Luna bajó la cabeza, derrotada –Está bien; ¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos ella y yo en el Imperio de Cristal? Salí corriendo de la habitación y terminé en la biblioteca, ahí me encontré a Sombra, que paseaba cerca de ahí, le conté lo que me sucedía y decidió ayudarme.

-Sí, las oí; usaste la Voz Real de Canterlot –Quantum se acomodó en la cama.

-Bueno, entonces empezamos a practicar magia negra, para que algún día… mira, el plan era éste. Convertirme en una yegua oscura con el mismo poder que Celestia o tal vez más, con tal de demostrarle que puedo ser tan poderosa e importante como ella, tal vez así me daría el reconocimiento que merezco. Además, también estaba en el plan crear un eclipse solar hasta que ella aceptara un par de condiciones… -En ese punto se calló, Quantum enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué clase de condiciones?

-Estamos trabajando en eso, hasta ahora tengo dos; la primera es que de vez en cuando, la luna se alce antes de tiempo para que todo el mundo pueda disfrutar aunque sea por una vez mis estrellas, la segunda es hacer alguna clase de festival… algo para que los ponies se acuesten un poco más tarde sólo unos días.

-¿Eso es todo? –Luna alzó la cabeza, y su hermana se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Quiero que los pequeños me quieran –Y sollozó sobre el hombro de su hermana, que no salía de su asombro, ese debía de ser un gran secreto para que su hermana nunca se lo hubiera contado, ¿Potros? –Ellos aman a todos el mundo, los pequeños, sus juegos, sus risas, cuando me ven, ellos… ellos… ¡Salen corriendo! Les cuentan historias terribles sobre mí, que el pony sin cabeza se los llevará, que los fantasmas recorren las calles en las noches… ¡Es horrible, Quantum!

La alicornio rosa por fin comprendía a su hermana azul, todo ese enojo, molestia y resentimiento dirigidos hacia el sol y su princesa, hacia la falta de amor que los ponies le daban… a todo. La princesa rosa cubrió con un ala a la princesa azul.

-No te preocupes, Luna, estoy contigo… te comprendo… Estamos juntas en esto –De repente, la chimenea volvió a estallar en medio de llamas verdes, en ella había una carta escrita a toda prisa, un simple trozo de papel garabateado, Luna lo acercó con su magia, lo leyó y volvió a llorar amargamente, Quantum, extrañada, tomó la hoja con sus cascos y empezó a ller en voz alta.

_Para quien sea;_

_Las sirenas llegaron a Equestria, las enviaremos a otro mundo, son poderosas. No se preocupen, Elementos a salvo._

_Discord._

Quantum alzó la cabeza, extrañada y a la vez alarmada. Elementos, ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Entonces recordó haber oído alguna vez una conversación de sus padres a escondidas… por accidente.

_-¿…los Elementos? –Era su padre._

_-Más segura de lo que he estado en toda mi vida; se los daremos a Star Swirl, y cuando muera, volverán a su lugar; no los podrá encontrar nadie a menos que sea totalmente competente –Su madre._

_-Pero… ¿Y si Celestia o Quantum los encuentran o descubren a Star Swirl antes de que…?_

_-Tranquilo, Shine, no pasará nada. Creéme, yo sé lo que sucederá… pobre Quantum…_

_-Lauren, ¿Qué está pasando? Recuerdo cuando obtuviste tu… esa marca…_

_-Cutie Mark, sí, estaba escribiendo algo… no era sospechoso, era un informe._

_-¿Entonces porqué se titulaba My Little Pony Friendship is Magic? ¿Y por qué Quantum no aparece en tu testamento? –Eso había dejado impactada a la princesa._

_-Con todo respeto, Shine, no es nada que tenga que importarte, es sólo un montón de papel. Y nadie debe de encontrarlo, se lo enviaré a una amiga. Sé que ella cuidará tanto de eso como de los Elementos de la Armonía._

_-¿Y quién es esa amiga, Lauren? –Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Quantum apenas si se atrevió a respirar._

_-Es una humana, ¿Recuerdas el libro de Especies del Mundo de Star Swirl? Al parecer en este mundo hay una pequeña sociedad de humanos, no tan desarrollada como la de su mundo, pero lo suficiente, y están en peligro de extinción._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué le confiarás esos papeles a una raza en peligro de extinción?_

_-Porque tienen un portal, Shine, un portal-espejo que los salvará; irán a un universo paralelo donde podrá vivir bien._

_-No se qué planeas, Lauren, pero algo aquí apesta._

_-Verás, he decidido que cuando las niñas estén listas, podrán gobernar, y yo me iré con los humanos –Quantum casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír eso, ¿Su madre las iba a abandonar? Pero guardó silencio._

_-¿De qué estás hablando, Lauren? No puedes irte así sin más._

_-Tranquilo, Shine, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, y he de decirte que, aunque no me sigas, volveremos a vernos. Además, no creo que pueda soportar el dolor._

_-Entiendo, entonces, está bien, haz lo que te plazca. Lo acepto. ¿Cómo vivirás entre los humanos y cuidarás de los Elementos de la Armonía al mismo tiempo? El portal sólo está abierto durante tres días cada treinta lunas._

_-Ya te lo dije, Shine, mi amiga cuidará de los Elementos, sabe transformarse, y con respecto a los humanos… usaré mis dos nombres; Lauren Faust._

_-Bien… ¿Y de qué vivirás? Dijiste que tienes que trabajar._

_-Es fácil, para eso son las hojas, crearé… algo._

_-¿Te refieres a aquello que llamas… series?_

_-Sí. Mira qué tarde es, vayamos a acostarnos –Quantum salió corriendo antes de que la descubrieran. Se repetía todo lo que acababa de oír._

-Luna… nuestros padres tienen algo llamado los Elementos de la Armonía, se los dieron a Star Swirl los tiene, sospecho que enviará a esas sirenas a algún lugar con los Elementos. Y cuando lo logren, tendrás que esperar a que alguna de nosotras pueda gobernar, entonces madre irá a un mundo diferente a través de un espejo… un mundo de humanos donde piensa encontrar a padre… y una amiga suya le cuidará los Elementos hasta que alguien apto los encuentre… -Volteó a ver a su hermana, que estaba dormida, todavía con un par de lágrimas en las mejillas. Le sonrió –No tienes de qué preocuparte, sé que serás tú. Mientras… averiguaré por qué no aparezco en el testamento de madre.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL SIGUIENTE; LAS DAZZLINGS<strong>


End file.
